Attack on Titan Zombie Apocolypse AU
by Coooge
Summary: Many ships will be displayed in the story so... that will be a thing. Don't know how exactly this will go since most of my other fanfics have been garbage.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer Friday, Eren and Mikasa walked to school together like always since she was adopted into the Jeagar household. They went to Maria High School, along with the rest of their friends. Arriving through the front doors of the school, Eren received a call from his father Grisha.

"Yeah dad?" Eren asked. Mikasa listened to the call.

"Son, I need you to head home right now and stay with your mother until further notice" Grisha said. Eren noticed Grisha was breathing heavily and was panting. "Dad what's wrong? Did something happen at the office?" Eren asked. Grisha was a doctor and recently came across difficulties with certain patients. "Go home, skip school, tell others if you want I don't care. Go home and lock the door and stay quiet until I tell you further" Grisha hurried saying, ending the call as the words ended.

Mikasa looked concerned and grabbed Eren's wrist to get his attention. "He sounded serious, let's go home just in case" she said to him. Eren put his phone in his pocket and nodded in agreement. They walked their way out the front doors and back to their home.

Inside the school sat Jean, Marco and Armin. Jean was the cocky kid of the group, every so often saying he banged Mikasa that weekend before. They never believed him, people decided to believe he was gay and in a relationship with Marco. Armin always laughed about it, Jean hated it. "So have you guys heard about the recent incident at the hospital?" Armin asked the boys. "What incident?" Marco questioned the blonde. "Apparently something happened at the hospital, something broke out and got out of control" Armin told them. "Is it dangerous?" the freckled boy asked. "No one knows, hospital won't release anything about it. Dr. Grisha Jeagar says it's a minor outbreak but not too dangerous" Armin told them. The bell rang, signaling to report to their first class.

Eren and Mikasa arrived home, locking the door behind them. Mikasa began locking the windows while Eren looked for his mother, Carla. "What are you kids doing back here?" Carla came out of the bedroom, her hair undone and laid back. "Dad told us to come home and lock the doors and remain this way until further notice" Eren tells her, putting his backpack down by his bedroom door. Mikasa finishes locking the windows and sets her backpack down and agrees with Eren.

"Why would your father tell you to come home? He never lets you kids stay home" Carla asks. "We don't really know anything, but if he tells us to go home something is wrong" Mikasa adds. "Ok then, we'll go to my bedroom and stay there until he calls back" Carla says, taking the kids into her bedroom and locking the door.

Classes are interrupted by the principal of the school, telling all students to report back home due to an emergency state. Armin thinks about the breakout at the hospital, but has bigger things on his mind. He lives the farthest away from his school, and if an emergency is happening he needs to hurry home. Armin attempts making it through the crowds of people, some worrying and others glad school was called off.

Armin makes it out the door and begins walking the long walk home. Marco lives sort of near Armin and catches up with him, bidding goodbye to Jean. "Do you think this has to do with the outbreak at the hospital?" asked the freckled boy. "I think so, and if it actually does I want to hurry home" said the blonde, basically jogging home.

Marco bid farewell to Armin and entered his house, leaving Armin a fair distance to his own home. Armin sighed, now panting and slow walking to his home. He sees an alleyway that could shorten the time to home. "I'm going to regret this someday" Armin said, walking down the alleyway. Armin heard groans while walking, causing him to walk faster. Armin began sweating as the moans became louder as he neared the end of the alleyway. Armin took a step out of the alley and was knocked down by an odd looking creature. Armin tried knocking him off, the inhuman thing only getting stronger.

A gun was fired, the creature falling down on Armin. Armin squealed, crawling away from the creature and looking at where the bullet came from. A man in military uniform stood above him, a short black haired man. "Give me your hand, it's not safe here. The gunshot will draw them here" said the man, reaching his hand towards Armin's. Armin grabbed his hand, accepting the help standing up and running after the man. "What was that thing sir?" asked Armin. Moans could be heard nearing their area. "I'll tell you when we get out of here alive" said the man, shooting another creature.

Making it to a house, the man knocked on the door. Connie opened the door, the soldier barging through and Armin following. Connie noticed the blood on their clothes. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" asked Connie. Armin shut the door and locked it tight. "My name is Levi Ackerman and I'm a member of the U.S Military. You've probably heard about the breakout of something at the hospital, that's what happened to those exposed. It's only contagious if the creature bites you" said Levi.

"For now we stay here, we'll move to Maria High later in the day. It has been made into a safe zone for those not infected" Levi told them. Armin agreed, Connie confused about the situation. "At least take me with you, because if what you say is true I'm not staying here alone" said the bald boy. Levi nodded in agreement, finding Connie's backpack from school and finding Connie's fridge. He began dumping food and drinks into the bag and gave it to Connie.

"We move at noon" commanded Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos surrounds the Jaegar household. The time strikes noon, moans surround house. Inside the master bedroom Eren, Mikasa and Carla. They haven't dared walk near the door. A man came up asking for help earlier, around an hour ago. Just ask he stepped one foot inside, a zombie bit him on the neck and stopped his movement. Carla slammed the door shut as the man screamed. When the screaming stopped, groans came from the door. Ever since then, they waited inside the bedroom, the door locked for extra measure.

Then, Eren's phone rang. Quickly answering it as it was Grisha. The call they awaited for, their call of freedom!

They hoped too highly. Eren put the call on speaker, screams and groans coming from the phone. "Are you okay honey?" Carla questioned. "No time, I'm sending a man to retrieve you and escort you to the school. Stay at the school and wait for further orders. They're coming, and fast" Grisha said, another scream through the phone. "Who's screaming? What's going on?" Carla asked. Mikasa stared at the phone, not saying a word. "Don't worry about me!" Grisha yelled, a crunch coming through the phone and a scream coming from Grisha.

"I'm at the hospital! Now wait for the soldier!" Grisha yelled, ending the call. They stared at the phone, not knowing what to do. Gunshots outside the house spooked them, Carla peeking out the window in curiosity. She saw a soldier shoot the two creatures outside the door then banging rapidly on the door. Carla unlocked the bedroom door and hurried to the door, opening it for the man. "I'm Hannes, soldier working for Project Phoenix led by Dr. Grisha Jaegar. If you're his family, grab your backpacks and stuff them with food, drinks and clothes. If there is a weapon in the house, grab it and use it against those things" Hannes told them.

Hannes helped them pack things into their bags while Carla looked for a weapon. Finding a gun in Grisha's nightstand she hurried to the living room and grabbed a full bag. Planes were heard overhead, Hannes quickly running outside. Jets flew overhead, planes following them. About five making a V formation flew overhead the city. "They're here" Hannes muttered under his breath, Carla and the children following him out. The planes made another run around and dropped bombs from the bottom of the jet. Explosions rang from the other side of the slums, tremors in their way. Zombies begin moving towards Hannes and the explosions.

Within the tremors, the Jaegar house falls on its base and collapses. Carla is caught inside the fallen house, wooden beams landing on her legs and breaking them. Hannes pulled out a small wooden beam and began using it as a weapon against nearby zombies. Eren and Mikasa ran to Carla, attempting to help her out. Mikasa watched the zombies coming and watched Hannes slaughter monsters. Eren attempts picking up beams and dragging Carla out.

Carla stopped Eren and put her hands around his head. Tears streamed from both of their eyes, the explosions nearing them. "Eren, follow Hannes with Mikasa to the school. Once there, find a way to get to the hospital and find your father" Carla pulled Eren's head down and kissed his forehead. "We have to go!" Hannes yelled, bashing in a zombies head. Mikasa grabbed Eren and pulled him towards Hannes. Hannes threw the beam at a zombie and pulled out his pistol. He shot zombies in his way and ran through an upcoming horde. Eren and Mikasa followed, the explosions nearing. Eren looked back at the house, seeing zombies walk inside the narrow doorway where Carla laid.

"So these things are like flesh eaters? They live on us?" Connie asked Levi on their way to the school. "These things are the results of Project Phoenix. The Project was bring led by Dr. Grisha Jaegar and side led by Dr. Hanji Zoe. It was supervised by the military, a branch led by Erwin Smith. The Project was supposed the be a steroid like drug/vaccine to boost our abilities on the battlefield. Somewhere along the line it messed up and turned our Patient Zero into the first creature like this. He infected every other patient, then most doctors in the room. A few made it out after infecting most of the hospital, Dr. Grisha staying behind to rework the vaccine and find a cure. Dr. Hanji left for the city of Rose to research a cure there" Levi explained it out.

"It was led by Dr. Jaegar?" Armin questioned, thinking about Eren and Mikasa. "Yes, I worked close with him. His current condition is unknown and after the carpet bombing my squad and I will be going into the hospital to find and confirm his condition" the soldier told the teens. Finding the school, Levi escorted Armin and Connie into the cafeteria and sat them down. "Stay here, I'm going to check in with my squad and return with supplies later" Levi told them, leaving the cafeteria and searching through the crowds of survivors.

Hannes escorted Eren and Mikasa through the crowd of people trying to get inside the school. Soldiers frisked people going in. If they showed any type of bite of scratch that could've been caused by a zombie they were killed or kicked off the school grounds. Hannes took them to the cafeteria and left to find further orders. Eren and Mikasa met with Armin and Connie. Eren and Mikasa hugged Armin, Connie frowned at the actions. "You guys okay? Where's your mother?" Armin asked them. Eren looked away, Mikasa told the boys of the situation in the slums.

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear about that" Connie told them. "But hey, I heard about your father and Project Phoenix. He's in the hospital working on a vaccine to the sickness. The area is being carpet bombed currently but Grisha should be safe in the basement" Armin explained to them. "Then we go to the hospital" Eren told them, standing up and walking into a soldier.

The soldier was a tall blonde hair man with slight facial hair. "No one currently in the school is allowed to leave. It's not safe outside" the soldier told him, putting a hand on Eren's right shoulder. "Trust me, I wish I could go out there and save people but higher ups rejected that. You'll have to wait" the soldier removed his hands and began walking away. "I bet! You just want to keep us in here for other reasons huh? Are you going to test on us like those with Project Phoenix?" Eren asked, his tone louder and angrier than before. The soldier turned around quickly and slapped Eren. Surviors all around watched it and listened, asking others about Project Phoenix.

The soldier put his hand over Eren's mouth to quiet him. Armin and Connie held Mikasa back from unleashing on the soldier. The soldier's lips neared Eren's ear. "Don't talk about Project Phoenix around others. If you know about it I need to know. What's your name?" the soldier asked. The survivors around began talking regularly again. "Jaegar, Eren Jaegar" he told him. The soldier gasped, quickly grabbing Eren's wrist and dragging him to where the other soldiers were. Mikasa, Armin and Connie followed close behind as Marco walks in with Jean, going after the group.


	3. Chapter 3

The soldier dragged Eren into the school's office and slammed the door behind him. "Well, what do we do now?" Connie asked. Armin fills Jean and Marco in on what just happened. They can't believe the bombings but Mikasa confirms it. They sit down along the wall and wait for Eren to come out. Soldiers meet around the office and talk about the virus. Armin listens in to them.  
"Sir", the soldier saluted with one fist slamming against his chest and another down by his lower back, "this boy claims to be Dr. Jeagars son" the soldier got out of salute and the man he called sir turned around. He ordered the soldier out and he left. The officer walks towards Eren and extended his arm and opened his hand. "Hey there kid, I'm Commander Erwin Smith. I'm the leader behind the military's actions here and your fathers work" Erwin told Eren. Eren smacked his hand away. "Why did you carpet bomb the resident area" Eren whispered. Levi walked in and saw the two men talking. Levi shut the door quietly and listened by the door. "What did you say?" Erwin asked, leaning his head closer to Eren's mouth. Eren punched Erwin in the jaw and hard. Erwin walked back a few steps and rubbed his jaw. Levi ran forward and grabbed Eren's arm and held them behind his back. "What do you mean? I ordered the carpet bomb to protect the survivors!" Erwin yelled back. The soldiers outside and the group of friends heard and listened in. "You sought to protect survivors by killing other survivors! How sick are you? Is this a game to you?" Eren screamed, each second getting louder.  
Levi tightened his grip on Eren's arm and moved them farther down and apart from each other. Eren groaned in pain. His arms felt like they were snapping in half. Erwin held his hand up at Levi. Levi let go of Eren and kicked the back of his knees. Eren falls to the ground in pain. Erwin crouches down and puts his hand around Eren's jaw and makes them look eye to eye. "Listen to me boy, if you want to find your father you have to wait until it's safe out there" Erwin told him, releasing his grip and throwing Eren's face towards the carpeted floor. "Fuck you" Eren whispered. Levi heard and kicked Eren in the stomach. Eren groaned and curled up on the floor. "Levi, he's had enough. I'm guessing you know what your father was working on already?" Erwin asked Eren. Eren got up slowly and held his stomach. "Project Phoenix, a steroid to turn humans into some mutant invincible creatures that could protect our country but it went wrong and made them into this" Eren repeated what Armin basically told him.  
"Alright, we'll inform you once it's safe to go outside. You'll be the first one out," Levi looked up at Eren's face with an intense look, "and don't tell anyone about Project Phoenix. The last thing we need is a school over packed with already freaked out people freaking out even more. You're free to go" Levi opened the door and shoved Eren out. Mikasa stood up and asked Eren if he was alright. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Maybe a bruise or two on my stomach but other than that I'm fine" Eren told her. "So, what did they say?" Connie asked.  
"We'll be the first ones informed and the first ones leaving once it's safe outside. God only knows how long that will be though. Just keep quiet about Project Phoenix though, don't let other people hear about it. Widespread panic can make this school hell" Eren told them. "So what do we do until then?" Jean asked. Armin sat down and closed his eyes. "We wait for the call" Armin told them.  
"We wait for the call."  
Mutilated hands break through the windows. Christa screams as they reach for her. Ymir hits them with a nailed baseball bat. She puts Christa behind her and smashes the zombies heads in. Ymir looked out the broken window and saw no zombies. She opened the door and reached for Christa's hand. Christa followed Ymir out of the wooden shack and to Ymir's truck. Ymir opened Christa's door and set her in the seat. Ymir shut the door and ran to her side and climbed in. "Don't worry baby, we'll get that bite checked out alright. You're going to be ok" Ymir said, turning the keys and the engine turning on. Zombies hear the roar of her truck and head towards it. Ymir shifts and drives through a horde of the creatures. Ymir shifts higher and lays a head on Christa's head and pats it.  
"You're gonna be ok"


	4. Chapter 4

The truck drives through shrubs and bushes. Ymir steers with her left hand, using her right to comfort the bitten Christa. The truck occasionally bumps as she hits a zombie. "Ok", Ymir looks at a map laid across the dash of her truck, "We're about a mile from the nearest settlement. Other survivors may be there" Ymir told Christa. "No...don't...they'll...shoot me" Christa muttered. She coughed into her cupped hand and laid her head back onto Ymir's lap. "No, I'll tell them how long you've been bitten and how you haven't turned yet" Ymir told the blonde. "But I'm getting sick now, what if I turn while with you" Christa replied.

A scream came from in front of them and Ymir slammed on the brakes. Her head hit the wheel and Christa's hit the center console. "Hey! You guys safe?" she asked them. Ymir groaned and lifted her head. She put her head on her forehead and looked at it, seeing blood covering her head. "Are you alright?" the survivor asked again. Ymir realizes there's a person in front of their truck and she reaches for her glove box and retrieves her pistol. She puts a clip into it and points it at the survivor. "Drop your weapon!" Ymir commands the survivor. The woman drops her bow and pulls her quiver off and sets it next to it.

"Can you take me downtown? I know someone there. It's supposed to be safer there too" she tells Ymir. Ymir keeps the pistol pointed at her and checks on Christa. "Are you guys hurt? I know first aid I can wrap you guys up if you want" the woman asks. Christa is knocked out with her forehead and nose bleeding. "You one of them bandits? Acting innocent and leading other innocents to their deaths" Ymir asks her. "No ma'am, just please take me to the town. It's bad to be out in the boonies alone. It's safer there" she repeats.

Ymir puts her pistol back in the glove box and locks it. "Alright then, come on get in the bed and get ready for a bumpy ride" Ymir tells her. The woman picks up her bow and quiver and walks to the back of the truck and climbs in. "By the way my name's Sasha" Sasha tells her. Sasha sets her bow next to Ymir's bat and sits down. "I'm Ymir and this lovely lady is Christa" Ymir tells her. Sasha looks at Christa and sees the bite on her arm. Sasha pulls up her right pants leg and reaches for the dagger in her boot. "How long has she been bitten? She has to be killed!" Sasha raises the dagger and goes for Christa's head.

Ymir throws her right arm below the dagger and stops it. Ymir grits her teeth and punches Sasha with her left arm. She takes the dagger out and holds it at Sasha's neck. "She's been bitten for several days now, ever since the infection began" Ymir tells Sasha. "Wrap my arm up or I'm going to slit your throat" she commands. Sasha takes the dagger and puts it back in her boot and tears off her lower shirt. She wraps it around Ymir's arm, "This'll work for now. It's going to get infected soon so let's hope we find some real first aid" Sasha tell her. "Just don't hurt my Christa and help protect her. I have a theory that she's immune" Ymir tells the brunette.

The truck stops a mile in at several houses. Black vans parked around them in a defensive position. "They bandits?" Sasha asked. Ymir nodded and reached for binoculars. She looked through them and sees most of them without guns. "Only one or two have guns and those are military grade automatic rifles. They are on top of the roofs watching over their little settlement. I'm going to scope things out stay here with Christa and start driving when I say" Ymir grabs her pistol from the glove box and tucks it in her belt and gets out of the truck. "What? I'm not leaving you here if things go to hell" Sasha tells her. "Climb in the driver seat and wait. If I tell you to drive towards town, you drive to town. Got it?" Ymir walks to the settlement. Sasha climbs into the driver seat and wakes Christa up.

The bandits spotted Ymir and tell each other. The lookouts point their guns at her. "Woah there take it easy pal, I'm a lone ranger. I'm in desperate need of food is there any you can spare?" Ymir asks. A member yells a name and walks towards Ymir. "Hold on pretty lady" the bandit winked and went back to his work. A muscular blonde begins walking to Ymir. The lookouts remained stuck on the girl. "You the lone woman?" the leader asks. "Yeah so what? I need food and I'll be on my way" she says. The man throws a bag at Ymir and folds his arms. "Food for your party and an extra clip of ammo. If you're heading to town I'd stay here for now" the leader suggests. "Why's that?" she asks.

"Bandits and military is what. Anyone trying to enter town is either shot down by bandits or shot down by the military. They call it quarantine while we like to call it mindless murder. Until they clear the roads there's no way to town" the man tells her. "There's another one of my men camped near the bandits though. He and his men are scouting the area and trying to find a way through" he tells her. "So mind if we camp here for now?" Ymir asks. "No can do, I don't take new people in. Trust issues is all. My man down south how ever will take you in gladly as he needs all the help he can get. When you're done down there come back here and we'll talk. My name is Reiner and my man is Bertholdt" Reiner explains. He walks back to his house and works on helping around.

"Alright then thanks" Ymir tells him. She walks back to her truck and opens the driver door. Sasha moves to the bed and allows Ymir to begin driving. "So what now?" Sasha asks. Ymir throws her the bag and turns south to where Bertholdt should be. "Look for first aid in there and split the food. More to Christa than us. We have work to do" Ymir says.


	5. Chapter 5

The truck pulls off the main road and stops. Ymir shakes Sasha and Christa awake. "Look over there" Ymir points towards a barricade of vans and cars parked horizontally to block off the road and side routes around the road. "That's a lot of guys" Sasha mentions. Ymir nods her head and picks Christa up. While driving to Bertholdt's camp, Sasha spent time wrapping a bandage around Christa's bite to hide it from others. "Put your bow on your back and walk there with me" Ymir told her. She opened her door and carried Christa bridal style to the nearby camp with Sasha close behind.

Men yelled to Bertholdt telling him of people coming. "Come in" the tall black haired boy told the group. Ymir, Christa and Sasha walked through a makeshift metal gate that Bertholdt quickly shut after they walked in. "Those bandits have tried attacked once and will be doing again soon. Reiner told you that they block the road to town correct?" Bertholdt asked them. "Yeah, and the military blocks the other road there. We'd rather fight bandits then trained military soldiers" Ymir replied. Bertholdt chuckled and wiped his forehead of sweat. He rolled his blue sleeves up to his elbows and pointed at Christa. "Is she okay? We have two nurses here to help out" he asks. Sasha and Ymir shake their heads in unison, "She's fine. Just resting is all" Ymir smiled and acted innocent. Sasha unbuttoned her plaid shirt all the way and exposed the front of her bra. "It's hot out here, any place to rest in the shade?" she asked.

Bertholdt pointed at a white trailer with a giant red cross painted near the door. "It's the medical shelter. You can help out with the nurses in there" Bertholdt suggested. Sasha nodded and ran to the trailer. "One last thing, your names?" he asks. "I'm Ymir, this pretty lady is Christa and that idiot there is Sasha. I'm transporting her to town then moving to Rose" she informed. "You're heading to Rose?" Bertholdt asked her. He seemed concerned. Ymir nodded and in response Bertholdt grabbed her shoulders. "It's certain death to go even near there. The only safe place now is downtown Maria and Sina. Rose is off limits and the virus spread quickly there. Whole city presumed dead or infected" he told her.

Bertholdt led Ymir into a brown tent with a table and bed in it. "This is mine, bed and all" he smiled proudly. Ymir set Christa on the bed and checked her forehead. No fever and no sign of turning after two days of being bitten. "So, how do we take that blockade out?" Ymir asked. Bertholdt pointed at a map spread out on the table. "Annie and I drew how big, we estimated, the bandit camp to be. Annie scouted and saw at least four lookout towers built with snipers in them watching the camp inside and out. Men cover the entire inside and some of our own men. Some of our scouts have been caught and imprisoned inside. Once every week a convoy of two vans leaves to get food and/or recruit more men. We wait for them to leave then take out the man opening the gate then sneak inside. It's been our best plan so far" Bertholdt explained.

Ymir nodded her head and agreed to doing it. "What about the lookouts? At least one of them will be watching the gate along with several other men" she asked him. Christa groans as she wakes up and wipes her eyes. She sees the tall man talking to Ymir. "We will try to sneak in and if we're caught we fight back. Of course gunshots will draw the creatures so we'll have to shut the gate once we're all in" he tells her. "Ymir where are we" Christa's innocent voice pipes in. They look down at her and she pushes herself up with her elbows. "You're awake, good. Listen, there's a blockade of bandits blocking the road to downtown Maria so we have to take them out. It's going to be dangerous so you need to be ready to leave if things go bad" Ymir told her. Christa stopped relying on her elbows and threw her legs over the side of the bed and touched the dirt with her shoes. "But what about the... the uhm..." she trailed off when realizing Bertholdt was there.

"Does he know?" Christa whispered to Ymir. "Know what?" Bertholdt jumped in and scared the girls. "Nothing really" Ymir said. She was concerned that the jig was up. "Can we trust him?" Christa asked. Ymir shut the doors to the tent and pulled her pistol from her belt. She shoved Bertholdt onto the table and pointed the pistol below his chin at an angle to blow his brains out. "Fuck me" Bertholdt muttered to himself. He began sweating rapidly as he stared into Ymir's dark brown eyes. Christa stood up quickly and yanked on Ymir's arm. "Stop it, you're going to get us killed!" Christa screamed. "If we tell you, you keep it a secret or we kill you" Ymir shoved the pistol harder against his chin, "Got it?"

"Okay, okay, just please let me go" he requested. Ymir took away the pistol and put it back in her belt. She grabbed Bertholdt's hand and helped him up off the table. Christa poked Bertholdt's back and got his attention. Christa removed the bandage around her bite wound. His eyes widened and he crouched down to look at it. "This is days old isn't it? Not recent at all" he moved his head to Christa's forehead and removed it. "No fever, no signs of turning. How are you immune?" he asked Christa. Ymir opened the door to the tent and the sunshine blinded her for a few seconds. "I don't know. I was here in Ymir's house when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and one of those things bit my arm. I had a fever in the beginning but it went away after an hour or so" Christa told him.

"I mean, do you know what this means?" Bertholdt got excited. "She could be a cure, our way of ending the virus. If not a cure then an antidote to hold off the infection. Christa you can save everyone!" he laughed a hardy one. Christa blushed and moved hair out of her face. A van pulled up to the camps gate and hurried through. A small blonde ran out of the driver seat and ran to Bertoldt. She had blood on her face and jacket. Men came out of the van and collapsed. "Reiner's coming, they spotted us" she yelled to Bertholdt. Bertholdt ran to her and hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground and doing a circle. Ymir wrapped Christa's bandage around her bite and followed Bertholdt. Members of the camp came out of the trailer and stopped their work to watch those of the van.

"Annie what happened?" Bertholdt asked her. He wiped blood from her cheeks with his thumbs. "They found us and shot at us. We were slaughtered, no survivors. We are all that's left. When Reiner gets here we eat and wait for night. The convoy leaves tonight which means we attack tonight" Annie told the camp. Everyone either sighed or moaned at the news. "Annie, meet Ymir and Christa. Ymir and her friend Sasha will be helping in the attack tonight. Christa will stay here with the children and elderly and watch them" Bertholdt introduced them. "Everyone ready up! We attack at sun down!" Bertholdt screamed to the camp.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun began to set. Christa settled in with the children and elderly of the group while Ymir and Sasha got ready for the attack. Ymir and Sasha changed in the medical trailer with the other women. The men got changed outside the trailer. Bertoldt sat by the gate and waited for Reiner and his men to drive by with the equipment. Reiner was carrying all his men equipped with firearms for the attack in case they were needed. Two men had snipers to help from a distance.

"So Ymir, you sure about this? You're risking your life here" Sasha asked her. She set her plaid shirt and pants next to her bow and arrows which lie next to the colorful quiver. Ymir takes her red shirt off and throws it by her feet. "Yeah, yeah I think I'm sure. I'm also not doing this for myself. I'm doing it for these people which need safety more than you and I do" Ymir unclipped her bra and threw it next to her shirt. "You okay with showing those things around us?" Annie asked her. "Mmhmm. I swing that way so I'm okay with it" Ymir told her. Sasha blushed as she stared at Ymir. "Is she your partner?" Mina pointed at Sasha. Ymir shoved Sasha's head away and quickly put a new bra over her breasts. "No, the cute blonde out there with the kids is mine. She's up for grabs" Ymir pointed at Sasha. The girls chuckled at Ymir. The girls put on new black clothing to help blend in with the moonlight sky. Annie put on a white hoodie with a black jacket.

The girls exited the trailer and saw Bertholdt helping Reiner and his men into the camp. Bertholdt slammed the gate shut. Christa watched the women in black run to the vans, some having bullet holes in the side. "They knew we were coming and opened fire. They have suppressors somehow" Reiner informed. Reiner threw a black toboggan at Bertholdt and put one on himself. Thomas, a blonde that resembled Reiner, opened the back door to Reiner's van and took a rifle. The members in black moved for them and each grabbed one. "We found them along the way. Lucky us, a military truck got overrun by those creatures. We have ourselves a suit of armor and lots of guns. The armor will be used later, in case of emergency" Reiner grabbed a shotgun from the driver seat of his van and pumped it, a shell hitting the ground. Bertholdt grabbed a rifle for himself and grabbed a sniper for Annie.

Sasha put her quiver on and checked her bow. Reiner threw her a release to help fire the compound bow. "Just use it, can't have a lookout tire out" he told her. "Alright everyone over here" Reiner motioned for everyone to come near him. He put out the map from Bertholdt's tent and pointed at the bandit camp drawn in Sharpie. "At around midnight or a little later, the bandits should send out a convoy of their majority of men to retrieve more food, men and weapons to keep this camp running. When they decide to go out, they open the main gate. Once the final vehicle leaves with men we take out the gateman and move in. If no one catches us we continue to take men out with stealth until we are caught or we take the camp. If caught upon taking out the gateman we have our snipers take out the lookouts then provide covering fire to the ground men infiltrating the camp. If everything goes wrong and we miss the gateman then Thomas will plant explosives along the walls. Dangerous plan as it could trigger explosives inside the camp. They could kill the innocents inside. That's the basics of the plan" Reiner informed the members of his group.

Reiner pointed at a hill overlooking Bertholdt's camp and the bandit camp. "I want both snipers up there. Once you're needed down at the camp a flare will be fired to signal you grab your rifles and help us here" Reiner commanded. Annie and the other sniper moved out of the camp and moved up towards the hill. "Bertholdt, your team consists of these six" Reiner pointed at four members of the camp, Sasha and Mina. "You'll be in the back giving supporting fire while my team, the rest of us, moves in and takes out the bandits. Everyone got that?" Reiner asked. "Yes sir!" everyone shouted in unison. "We need to get everyone inside the camp as soon as gunfire starts. The creatures will head towards the shots so we move quick and clean. Eat up and rest for an hour then ready up" Reiner told them.

Christa shook Ymir until she awoke. Sasha stood over Christa and watched. "Come on, the convoy is getting ready to leave you have to move" Christa told her. Ymir leaned down and kissed Christa on the lips, putting her hands on her face. Ymir let go and smiled at the blonde and began walking with Sasha out of the camp. Christa blushed and waved her girlfriend goodbye. The gate shuts, the members locked outside.

Ymir moved up next to Reiner and loaded her rifle. Reiner pulled out a radio and called Annie. "Take out the gateman once they pass" he told her. They hid in shrubbery along the road. Bertholdt's team hung back and waited for their signal. The gate opened and vehicles filled with bandits drove by. The bandits having bandanas and masks to cover their faces. Trucks, cars and vans all passing by. Five in total moved and they finished. Annie squeezed the trigger of her sniper. Ymir watched the gateman's brains get blown out over the gate and ground. Yelling came from inside the camp from the bandits. "Move in!" Reiner motioned his hand towards the gate and he led the members towards the gate.

"To the left" Annie whispered to her friend. The sniper fired and took out a lookout. The other three lookouts focused on getting Annie and her friend. A bullet landed in front of Annie and almost hit her, the next shots hit the same spot. "They know we're here, we need to find a new spot" Annie whispered. She turned around and saw her friends head fall to the ground. Annie picked up her and her friends sniper and ran to her left. "Damnit all" she muttered to herself. Bullets raced passed her as she ran. She slid into a bush and hit something. The bullets stopped. She looks up and sees a zombie staring down at her. She squeals and rolls out of the bush as the zombie reaches for her. She pulls out a knife and stabs it in the neck. It grabs Annie and attempts a bite. She ducks and retrieves the knife. "Why won't you die?" she asked it. It reached for her and Annie stabbed in the temple and pulled it out. The thing fell and stopped moving. Annie put away her knife and loaded her sniper and set up. She fired and took out a second lookout.

Reiner led his men into the camp. They set up behind vehicles and rested. Ymir ran in and led Bertholdt's team in. Ymir shut the gate on a zombies head and killed it. She crouched next to Reiner. Bullets hit the vehicles and the ground near them. "What now?" Ymir asked him. Bertholdt moved to a lookout tower and began firing from there. Sasha and Mina ran to the one near it and fired from there. "We have to move in but they have us boxed in. Snipers are going to have to take out the lookouts and take out some men for us to move" Reiner reached for his radio and contacted Annie. "Snipers, need you to-" Reiner was cut off. "They're up here. I can't snipe while those things circle around me. I'm running down and joining you in the camp" Annie told them. She was breathing heavily. "You can't come down here, those things surround the entrance. There's no way in" he told her. "I'll find a way. Don't worry" she replied. The radio shut off. "So what now?" Ymir asked. A member gets shot behind them. "We wait for Annie or we wait on Bertholdt's team" he told her.

Annie runs down the hill and stops for water in the camp. She leaves and see the amount of things surrounding the bandit encampment. Annie cracked her knuckles then holstered her sniper on her back. She licked her lips and smiled. "It's show time" she told herself. She ran at the horde and jumped on one of the creatures heads. She jumped on the one in front and the one in front of it. She hopscotched her way to the gate, until the last zombies head basically exploded when she stepped on it. She threw her arms over the gate to keep her balance. Her head looked over to see the men cornered in. Ymir saw Annie struggling to climb in. Annie's legs dangled and were open for bites. She kicked around to keep them at bay. "Help!" she screamed. Ymir ran to her and grabbed her hands and pulled. Annie kicked at the gate for a chance to go faster. Her black jacket ripped at the top of the gate and exposed her white hoodie. She fell over the gate and on top of Ymir. Ymir looked at the terrified Annie, "Sure you don't swing that way?" she asked her. A smug look grew on her face and she got off of her. Ymir led Annie to Reiner.

"Got one!" Bertholdt yelled to them. Only one lookout remained and he held his position. Bandits from inside the camp continued firing at the members boxed in. Annie pulled her sniper out and ran up to Bertholdt and took cover with him. "Cover me while I scope him in" Annie asked him. Bertholdt nodded and cover fired from his spot. Annie looked over the railing with her sniper and scoped the lookout in. She fired and grazed his shirt. She took cover to avoid fire. "Grazed him, I'll get him next time" she said. They repeated their process, Bertholdt fired and Annie scoped in. She fired and watched. The lookout flinched then fell over the railing and onto the dirt of the camp. Reiner watched and commanded everyone to move in with no mercy.

Sasha fired and arrow and watched it pierce a woman and kill her. She couldn't believe that she just killed someone. Mina tapped on her shoulder. "It's okay. We all reacted the same our first kill" she smiled at her. Sasha ran down the tower and joined the battle below with Mina in tow. Bertholdt remained in position with Annie as she sniped. Ymir pulled out her pistol and shot any bandit that came close to her. Reiner destroyed them with his shotgun. It was like a walking tank was there.

Reiner shot his final shot and raised his shotgun in the air. "We've done it!" he yelled. Everyone cheered at their success. Ymir wiped blood off of her face and holstered her pistol. Sasha ran up from behind and jumped on her back and hugged her tight. "Ymir! We're going to town!" she screamed. Ymir laughed at the girls reaction and knocked her off. Ymir threw her arm around her and laughed harder. "Alright girls, we need to rest here tonight then head out in morning" Reiner told them. "Why are we waiting here tonight?" Sasha asked. Ymir flicked her forehead, "Those things surround the camp. At least in morning if they haven't dispersed we'll be able to spot them out" Ymir told her. They set up camp and rested until morning.

They awoke from banging on the fence around the camp. "Are there that many things?" Ymir asked. She rubbed her eyes to remove the sleepy gathered there. The banging increased. "Yeah. Gather the weapons and some clothes off of these bodies and put them into these vehicles. We have to get out of here before the convoy comes back with bandits" Reiner commanded. They retrieved the snipers from the snipers and retrieved some pistols and rifles from the bandits. They took their clothes and masks and threw them in with the weapons. "Any survivors?" Bertholdt asked. Annie shook her head when checking a body. The members jumped into the vehicles used as a barricade and settled in. Ymir stood by the gate and had to open it then jump into a van. She threw it open and jumped into the back of Reiner's van. Their own convoy sped out of the camp and mowed down the horde.

They arrived at the camp and ran in. They reunited with their loved ones who remained behind. "Everyone change and get in your own vehicles. We leave for Maria at noon" Reiner told them. Ymir ran to Christa and hugged her tight. They kissed and hugged tighter. "So we won right?" Christa asked. Ymir nodded and looked at Sasha who nodded as well. Ymir and Sasha moved back into the medical trailer and began changing out of their black uniforms and into their original clothing. Annie kept her white hoodie on and put on dark blue jeans with them. Sasha buttoned her plaid and helped button Ymir's red shirt. They left the trailer and took Christa to Ymir's truck. Sasha jumped in the back and settled in. Ymir and Christa got up front. The members each got in their own vehicles and started them. Bertholdt and Annie got into a white car in front of Ymir. Reiner's van led the convoy. Ymir started her truck and followed the convoy as it began moving.

They sped through the bandit camp. Reiner drove through the other gate and led the charge onto new territory. The trees hung over the road. Some zombies were about the road but there were basically none. The convoy kept a straight path to Maria.

Hannes climbed to the roof of the high school and looked through binoculars at the quarantine zone. He saw the convoy driving to it and entering it. Hannes lowered the binoculars, "Shit" he told himself. He climbed down a ladder to the front of the school and ran in. He hurried to the office and yelled for Levi. He opened the office and saw Levi talking to Mike. "I was on the roof looking at the quarantine zone. A convoy of people just entered it" he told them through breathes. Mike gave Hannes some water and sat him down. Levi walked to the office desk and activated the intercom. "Squad Levi, I repeat Squad Levi, report to the office in your uniforms and equip your weapons" he said over it. "You don't plan on going out there do you? What if they're bandits?" Mike asked. Levi put on a black vest and tied his boots. "There's always a chance that they're not. Besides if they're coming through this way that either got passed the military blockade or the bandit blockade. Pretty sure they got passed the bandits" Levi finished tying and put a knife in his right boot. He put on a belt with a pistol equipped on it.

Petra opened the door and was followed by the rest of the squad. They were suited with rifles strapped to their chest. Levi put his rifle on the front of his vest and strapped it on. "Tell Erwin what I'm doing once he's done shitting" Levi told Mike. He led Squad Levi out of the school and down the main stairs to the secondary entrance. They walked out and locked the doors. "So what do you need us for?" Gunter asked him. "Vehicles seen entering the quarantine zone from the bandit blockade. We're going to escort them here to safety" Levi opened the door to a tan military jeep. Petra got in the passenger and Levi got in the driver. Gunter and Olou got in the back seats while Ed manned the machine gun on top. They began driving to the quarantine zone to save Reiner's group.


	7. Chapter 7

The jeep stopped at a line of patrols. Levi showed his I.D to the patrol and they let the jeep enter the quarantine zone. Levi went slow in the jeep so him and his squad could admire the damage done to the residential area. Zombies were found here and there as they survived the carpet bombing. "Why would the commander order this? It's a genocide" Petra said. Olou smirked at the remark, "It was for the safety of everyone else. A sacrifice" he said. "I can see why he did it but can't agree with it" Gunter said. Levi held his hand up and motioned for the talking to stop. Levi drove sideways to block the road. "Olou stay manned at the gun. Everyone else set up and cover behind it. The convoy is heading this way" Levi ordered. The soldiers opened their doors and hurried out. They shut the doors and set up behind the jeep for covering fire.

"What's this?" Reiner asked. He stopped his van and got out. The soldiers aimed their guns at him and made him lower hit shotgun. Bertholdt, Annie and Ymir ran up with Reiner. Sasha and Christa stayed behind. "Are you the bandits from the blockade?" Gunter asked. "No...no, not at all. We cleared the blockade and wiped out those bandits so we could get to safety here" Reiner told him. "Look, just please let us through. We're not bitten or hurt or anything. We just want to be here in safety" Bertholdt pleaded.

Levi and Petra lowered their rifles and moved them back onto their vests. "Come on, we'll lead them to the school. They'll be checked out there" Levi said. The soldiers got back into the jeep and led the convoy back to the school. The guards kept their eyes on them as they entered. They drove into the schools parking lot and helped them into their own spots. Levi drove up next to the other military vehicles. Olou and Eld split and went on guard duty on the front doors of the school. Levi and Petra led them in, Gunter entering and heading to help the wounded.

Petra separated from Levi as he went back to the office. Petra led Reiner and his group to the science building of the school. "You will be staying here until the outside is safer" Petra told them. The group split up into several rooms and set up their camps. They were only allowed one melee weapon in each room as a gun could be too dangerous. Ymir and Christa set up with Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie. Sasha split from the group and went to find Connie Springer, her old friend. Ymir set down a duffle bag and sat down in a plastic school chair. "This place isn't as great as everyone has told about" Ymir said. Reiner and Bertholdt rolled up their sleeves and sat down next to Ymir. The door to the room opened, Christa and Annie led Mina and Thomas into the room.

Christa's hair was down and flowed freely, her gray jacket not matching her colorful jeans. Annie led Mina over to a spot where she could place her bed and helped her set it up. Thomas led himself to a spot and started making his camp. Christa walked over to Ymir and sat on her lap. "This place may not be great but it's safe from those creatures outside at least. Just mad they took my gun and armor" Reiner told them. "Too bad this place doesn't have air conditioning. It's burning up" Annie added. That is the truth. A school building sitting out in the summer sun soaked up heat. Ymir used her shirt and wiped sweat gathering on her forehead and nose. "It's so fucking hot, and they have us work in this heat?" Ymir asked. Annie nodded as she just got done working around the school. "If you live here you have to work here. Boarding up certain windows and doors and sometimes a zombie gets in the big gym so we have to kill it" Mina told her.

"Connie!" Sasha yelled. Connie turned and was tackled by the girl. Sasha laid on top of the bald boy and hugged him tight. "Sasha?" Mikasa asked. Sasha looked up and hugged Mikasa. "It's been so long" Mikasa patted Sasha's back. Sasha was in tears and they were of emotion. Eren and Armin stood next to Mikasa. "I heard you went on a hunting trip out of town when the virus started. You okay?" Armin asked her. Sasha stood up and wiped her shirt off. "Yeah, some nice people helped me get here. A bandit camp blocked the road and we had to clear it out to get here" Sasha tells them. Eren grabs Connie's hand and pulls him up off the ground. "You were a member of that convoy that came through the quarantine zone?" Eren asked her. Sasha nodded and told them about Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. "You'll have to meet Ymir and Christa yourselves. Come on!" Sasha started running to the science wing. Everyone following her.

Sasha opened the door to their rooms. Ymir and Christa remained in the plastic chair while everyone else in the room had left. "These are my friends" Sasha pointed at the girls. "What do you want bow fingers" Ymir asked her but then saw Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Connie. Christa stood up and followed Ymir to the door. Ymir put her hand atop Connie's bald head and moved it around. "Oh magic 8 ball, grant me this wish" Ymir said. Eren and Sasha laughed with Ymir but no one else found it funny. Ymir removed her hand and cleared her throat. "Come on in then" she said.

They moved in and sat down in plastic chairs formed around a table. "Excuse Reiner, he still considers himself a leader and makes plans. He plans to move up to Sina so I'll follow him" Ymir told them. "You can't get up to Sina. You have to get through Rose which is certain death" Eren told her. "I would always agree that Rose is dangerous but I have to get to Sina," Ymir glanced at Christa and put her hands on her shoulders, "for this little baby I do." "Where's Jean and Marco?" Sasha asked. "They had to do scouting work with Hannes on the roof. Ever since this convoy came through they figured more would follow" Eren told her. He kicked his feet up on the table and put his hands behind his head. "How bad was it?" Eren asked. Everyone looked at him, "What?" Christa asked. "How bad was it? The dead zone, ground zero, how was it? The damage?" he asked again.

"It was horrible. Zombies were a rare sight but every house was brought down to the ground. Everything was burnt and charred black," she trailed off then continued, "It was devastating" she stared at the ceiling. "How did the hospital look?" Mikasa asked her. "It was the only building that wasn't down to its base. Amazing really. We were going to check it out but the military blocked our road and led us here" Christa told her. "He could still be alive then, all the doctors could" Eren put his feet down and removed his hands. "We have to get out there" Eren said. "It's suicide to go out there. The patrols will gun you down" Armin told him. The intercom went off through the school. "Emergency evacuation, I repeat, emergency evacuation. Everyone inside the school is required to exit immediately" Erwin said. Connie walked to the door and looked out the glass on the door. Soldiers in their uniforms rushed through the halls with rifles in hands. "What's going on?" Sasha asked. A window to their room broke and a zombie fell through. "Fuck me" Ymir muttered.

She grabbed her nailed baseball bat and smashed the things head in. "You guys have your own rooms right? Go get your stuff and head to the back parking lot, Christa and I will be waiting in our truck" Ymir told them. Eren opened the door and led Mikasa and Armin to their rooms. Sasha grabbed her bow and equipped her quiver and grabbed her bag full of clothes. She ran after Connie who was running to his room. Ymir killed another zombie then grabbed Christa's hand. "Come on" she ran through the door and turned left. Soldiers bumped into her and kept running as a horde of at least twenty zombies marched through the hall. Ymir handed the bat to Christa then she picked her up bridal style and ran the other way. She went into the gym and saw the main doors opened leading outside. Zombies leaked through the doors leading to the back parking lot. Ymir turned around and charged through one zombie and ran to the front entrance. A crowd of panicking civilians blocked the door while soldiers escorted them through. "We'll join the crowd then sneak out to the back" Ymir told the blonde.

"Come on kids man up and grow some balls" Hannes told them. Hannes grabbed a machete and slid down a ladder to the base of the school. Jean grabbed another machete leaving Marco with nothing. Jean and Marco followed the lead and landed on the ground. Civilians flushed out of the front doors and ran to the parking lot. "See those two?" Hannes asked, pointing at Olou and Eld. Jean and Marco nodded, "We have to help them get the civilians into vehicles for extraction" Hannes added. He led the boys over to the parking lot and helped civilians into military jeeps. Soldiers were in the drivers seat and manned the machine gun. "Alright come on. Let's make a move on people!" Jean commanded them. Marco looked to the ladder from the roof and saw zombies hoarding around it and heading for them.

Marco tapped on Hannes shoulder, "Hey" he told him. Hannes turned around and saw the horde approaching. "Shit. Olou! Eld! Three o' clock approaching fast!" Hannes yelled at them. Olou and Eld climbed into jeeps and manned the guns on top. "Fire!" Eld yelled to Olou. Civilians covered their ears to avoid hearing the rapid gunshots. Olou and Eld mowed down the horde as they attempted to approach. They fired separately so when one had to reload the other would cover him. "Come on kids, let's hurry these people up!" Hannes told them. They continued trying to help the civilians into vehicles.

"Come on" Marco looked at Ymir and Christa. "Sorry, our ride is out back" Ymir and Christa began walking to the left to go to the back parking lot. Marco grabbed Ymir's arm, "It's dangerous to go out there. That's where they leaked in from. Just get in a vehicle here and you can come back later." Ymir released her arm and shoved Marco back. "Look, I'm not traveling with a bunch of soldiers to God knows where to try and be safe like we were here. I'm safer with a smaller group" Ymir and Christa continued walking to the other side of the school. "What the hell is that?" Marco turned around to see the gunshots stop. They stared at the once large horde and stared at a weird zombie.

A muscular and taller one, a big upper body. The thing walks through bullets like a tank and picks up one of the jeeps with civilians inside. It throws it at the filled jeeps and kills the civilians inside. "Oh fuck drive!" Eld yelled. Civilians ran into jeeps and fought their ways into seats. Other civilians ran back into the school but were met with more zombies. The tank slowly walked towards the jeeps. Olou, Eld and Hannes jumped into driver seats and led the charge of civilians. The total amount of about thirty or so jeeps sped off. "Everybody follow me!" Marco yelled to the remaining civilians. Jean ran up to Marco, "What are you doing?" Jean asked him. "The back parking lot. It's safer then here" Marco responded.

The office door flew open and slammed shut. "Hold it!" Gunter and Petra ran up to the door and attempted to hold it shut. Zombies scratched from the outside and were making a move into the room. Mike opened the door leading to the principals office, "Commander we're out of time. He have to leave no-" Mike was interrupted by Erwin. Erwin began putting on and fastening his military uniform while watching the front parking lot through a window. "They're leaving without us" Erwin told him. Levi looked up and followed Mike to look out the window. They saw the jeeps leave without the rest of the soldiers. "Wait, what's that thing?" Levi pointed at the tank zombie. The tank looks up at the window and roars. It picks up the jeep from before and throws it at the window. Mike pulls Erwin and Levi down to the ground as the jeep flies through the window and smashes the wall. The jeep lies on top of the soldiers and leaves them vulnerable. "Corporal!" Petra runs from the door to go help Levi. Gunter struggles to hold the door shut himself.

Petra hears the roar and closes her ears with her hands. The tank continues roaring while Petra searches for the soldiers. Erwin crawls out of the jeep and holds his left arm which is cut and bloodied. Glass sticks out of it. Petra reaches her hand into the jeep and something grabs it. She pulls Levi out and he lands on top of her. Petra blushes at the sight but Levi hurries off. "Mike?" he asks. No response. Erwin looks at the jeep and asks again, "Mike?" Once again, no response. Levi crawls back in and sees Mike dangling from the hole in the wall. Mike holds onto the roll cage of the jeep and moves his legs around to keep them from the zombies reach. "Help!" he yells. Levi grabs his left hand and pulls but causes the jeep to move out from the office and back outside. Levi pulls quickly and grabs Mike's right hand. The jeep tips and slowly moves out from the office. Mike gets footing on the bricks sticking out from the wall and moves into the office. Levi crawls out of the jeep with Mike following. The jeep falls out of the office and onto the horde below Mike. Mike's face is cut and bruised, as well as Levi's. Gunter runs into the room and shuts the door. The main office door opens and groans are heard. "What do we do now?" Petra asked. The tank roars again as the question is asked.

"It's just an idea" Armin says. "An idea? We could die" Connie responds. "Deal with it we'll fight our way out" Eren says. Sasha pulls out an arrow from her quiver and stabs it into a zombies chest and slid it down to its pelvis. She pulled it out and inserted it back into her quiver. Mikasa put gloves on and pulled the cut open and held it open. "Okay, who's first?" Connie asked. They looked around at each other before Armin stuck his hand into its stomach and pulled it out with a handful of guts on it. The group gagged at the sight of mangled and old intestines and organs. Armin began covering his face and clothes. Eren was next, then Connie, then Sasha and ending with Mikasa. They were finished covering themselves. They stood up and looked at each other. "We smell like utter shit" Eren said. "I'm going to throw up after this" Connie said. They grabbed their bags with their things and went to the door of their room. "On three. One, two..." Eren opened the door and his eyes widened at the horde and crowds of zombies roaming through the halls. Screams from remaining civilians were heard as well as an occasional roar from the main entrance. Sasha took point as she knew the short cut through the gym to the back parking lot.

They walked slowly through the halls to act like zombies. "Is this the right-" Connie attempted asking but Sasha turned around quickly to silence him. Sasha turned around and opened the door to the main gym. A zombie sat in the middle of the gym in a ball. It made a crying noise and moved every so often. They moved into the gym quickly and shut the door. Zombie bodies were spread out among the floor and no other zombies were inside. "What do we do?" Armin asked. Eren retrieved his fathers pistol and moved silently behind it. Eren lowered his pistol and tapped its right shoulder. Its head began turning around slowly. The group watched from the doors but jumped with Eren as the zombie screamed and jumped on top of Eren. It screamed again and again. A scream that resembled a banshees cry broke windows and glass in the gym. Eren covered is left ear and put his pistol to its head and fired. It stopped and fell over on top of him. The group ran over to him and helped him up. "You okay?" Mikasa asked.

Eren opened his mouth but banging on the main doors stopped him. The roar came from outside the main door now and dents began making way in the metal door. Sasha bolted for the side door leading to the parking lot. The group followed and helped open the door. The main door flew open and soared in the air and hit the other side of the large gym. The tank from before roared again and charged at the group with his left arm in front. The group ran outside and Eren slammed the door shut. The tank charged into the door and made a large dent but no increase in getting them. It roared again and again and beat down on the door. A red truck pulled up to the group and revved its engine. Two vans followed behind the truck containing Reiner, Mina, Thomas, Bertholdt and Annie. Ymir stood up in her seat and signaled for the group to run to them. They ran and jumped into the back of the truck and were squished in the bed,

The tank broke through the door and stared at the convoy. Ymir sat down and sped to the exit with the vans following. The tank roared and made no attempt to follow. "Stop!" Marco stood in the road and made Ymir slam down on the brakes. The vans hit each other and broke the front headlights on Bertholdt's. Annie's head slammed against the dash. "It's you from earlier, the freckled fuck. What do you want we're kind of running low on time" Ymir pointed at an invisible watch on her left wrist. Jean appeared with blood on his shirt and his machete bloodied. "Let us in" he asked. Reiner opened the back of his van and allowed Jean and Marco in. The convoy once again began moving and drove out of the school and made a clean escape with little injuries.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi jumped down into Mike's arm as he caught him. Petra followed and was also caught by Mike. The soldiers made it out from the second story office and made their way to a military SUV. The tanks roar was heard all the way across the school and increased. "It's heading back for us?" Gunter asked. "Doesn't matter we have to head to the military blockade up the interstate and meet with the others" Levi said. Erwin continued holding pressure on his wounded arm. The tank busted through the front doors and roared as it spotted the soldiers. Mike ran and opened the doors to the SUV. He jumped into the drivers seat and shut his door. Erwin sat in the back with Gunter and Petra and Levi was in the front. Mike turned the keys and put pressure on the gas and sped out of the parking lot. The tank roared and beat its chest with its humongous hands as they left. He pulled out of the school and almost blindsided the convoy. Mike hit the brakes and blocked the road.

Mike got out and met with Ymir and Reiner. "What are you doing we have to get out of here" Reiner told him. Reiner looked up at Mike and was angry with him. "Then follow us to the military blockade we have little time with that thing there" Mike said. The roar was heard and became distant. "_That_ thing chased you too? Does it have a sense to track us down or what?" Ymir asked. Levi rolled down his window and leaned out of it to look at the groups. "Doesn't matter. If we outrun it we have a chance against it so let's hurry up. Follow us" Levi said. He climbed back into the seat and crossed his arms.

"I'm not following you. Last time the military had a 'safe haven' it got overrun like it did here. I'm not going to another one" Reiner stomped back and into his van. "I'll be on 86 if you need me" Reiner yelled at Ymir. Jean and Marco got out of the van and watched Reiner and Bertholdt leave in the other direction. "We'll follow you" Christa said. Ymir got back into her truck and followed the SUV to the military blockade.

The interstate was clear with the exception of an occasional military jeep found off the side with no one inside and the doors opened. Petra worked on bandaging Erwin's arm. "There", she pulled out a piece of glass and wrapped the entire wound in gauze and tightened it. "Is it good?" Erwin asked. "Yes, for now at least. New bandages will have to be applied in a few for sure."

"Gunter, contact Olou and Eld and see if they arrived at the camp" Levi asked him. Gunter nodded and pulled out his radio and changed channels. "Bravo Charlie Twenty Zero this is Gunter of Squad Levi checking on the current status of soldiers Olou and Eld, I repeat, Gunter of Squad Levi checking on the current status of soldier Olou and Eld" he said into it. Static came out of it for seconds which turned to minutes. "Bravo Delta Twenty Zero this is Olou Bossard saying that we lost two jeeps but everyone else has arrived safely" Olou says. "Copy that we're heading to you now, over" Gunter says. He shuts the radio off and puts it away. "Alright now keep it quiet, I want to sleep" Levi tells the group,

Christa sleeps in the passenger seat while Ymir focuses on driving. "What was up with Reiner back there" Sasha asked them. Her hair blew into her face as the truck sped on. "I don't know but we need to change once we arrive at the camp" Eren wipes off some guts stuck to his shirt. "Do you think this camp will work out?" Armin asked. Mikasa shrugged at the question. Ymir bobbed her head and hummed to music in the front. Eren tapped on her shoulder and pointed at Christa, "What's that bandage for? It looks like it needs changed" Eren tells her. "What? No. No, not at all. I put a new one on when we arrived at the school" she told him. "What caused the injury?" he asked. Ymir groaned and looked at Eren, "Doesn't concern you." Eren sighed and stopped pestering her.

Jean stared at the floor of the van as it moved to 86. Marco looked through a window on the back door of the van and removed his toboggan. "It's weird how much our lives have changed huh?" he says. Mina, Jean and Annie look at him. "What?" Mina asks. A tear comes out of Marco's left eye and flows down his cheek and stops once it hits his upper lip. "Our families are dead, our friends are dead. The damn dead are coming back to life and infecting others! What kind of hell is this? What did we do to deserve this? There's no going back from here. This is the end for us..." Marco says. Tears start coming out freely now. He continues staring out the back window as he cries. Jean resumes staring at the ground and thinking about the civilians he and Marco left behind at the school.

The vans pulled up to a side road leading into a forest. Reiner led Bertholdt on a crooked road. Their eyes widened as an old abandoned train yard and hotel has been changed greatly. Reiner stopped his van outside the gate leading inside. Barbed wire covered a blue large gate that surrounded the compound. Reiner leaned out his window, "We're from the school. It was infiltrated and everyone evacuated. Can we stay here?" Reiner asked. A bandit opened the gate and allowed the vans access into the camp. He shut the gate and the vans stopped once in. They stepped out and were guided to a camp full of tents. They grabbed their person belongings and settled into their own tents. Reiner with Thomas, Bertholdt with Annie and Mina and Jean and Marco.

"So, how long do you think this will last?" Annie asked Bertholdt as she removed her sleeping bag and set it on the ground. "If this place gets too popular and people find out bandits run the place then the military will attack it and slaughter everyone. It's their specialty" Bertholdt said as he put his sleeping bag next to Annie's. Mina took out her sleeping bag and set it at the entrance to the camp due to Bertholdt and Annie taking up room. "Nice to be the third wheel huh Mina" she muttered to herself. Bertholdt kissed Annie then exited the tent to talk with Reiner. "Sorry Mina. If you were me you'd do it too" Annie told her. Mina nodded and unpacked her clothes.

Marco took off his black vest and threw it down next to his sleeping bag. He sat down on the end of it and put his hands up to his face. Jean opened the tent and closed the flap and looked at Marco. "What's wrong?" he asked his friend. "I...I just don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to live in this nightmare" he told him. Jean kneeled down and peeled Marco's hands away from his face. He stared Marco down then hugged him tight. "Don't worry alright. We'll get through this. We might be camping with a bunch of psychopathic bandits but we'll make it" he said. He pat him on the back. Tears came down from Marco's eyes and he hugged him back.

The sun was close to setting as the SUV and truck entered the military blockade. They pulled in and Hannes shut the gate behind them. The vehicles stopped and they all got out. Gunter took Erwin and they began heading to the medical tent. Mike got out and went to help Eld and Olou with the newly arrived survivors. Levi and Petra went to meet with the group. Hannes ran over and hugged Eren and Mikasa. "You guys okay? Still have the pistol?" he asked them. Eren nodded then pulled out his Grisha's pistol. "Okay. You stay safe now I have work to do" Hannes let them go then went back to watching the gate.

"Guys, there's available tents located near the main command center that can hold you down. We'll be working there for now until we decide we can make a move back to Maria" Levi said. Petra led the way to the command center as the group began walking to the tents. Once arriving and picking out their tents the night settled in and the soldiers lit lanterns attacked to the wall around the camp and candles inside. "Hey guys, can you keep a secret and a quiet mouth?" Ymir asked. They all agreed and entered Ymir's tent. Christa was asleep on the ground. Ymir unwrapped the bandage on her arm and showed the bite wound off. Eren reached for his pistol but Ymir stopped him. "Don't freak out. She's not turning as she hasn't for the days she's been bitten. Feel her head" Ymir told them. Armin bravely moved his hand and felt her forehead then checked the bite wound.

"The wound has been present and is mainly a scar now. No fever visible. She's clear" he said. "Okay, why not tell the military about this?" Mikasa asked her. "Because they'll shoot us down and ask questions later. It's a risk to have her here at all", Ymir picked up her duffle bag full of clothes, "Which is why we'll be moving out to 86 in the morning. They'll accept us and I know them better then you." "You can't leave. We'll talk to the military for you" Connie offered. "Yeah, she's immune to the virus. She could be an antidote or even a cure" Eren piped in. Sasha opened the flap to the tent with a mouthful of bread then looked at the bite mark. "You told them?" Sasha asked. "You knew?" Connie asked her. Sasha nodded then swallowed the rest of her food. "Wake her up and wrap the bite. I bought us drinks and we're partying tonight!" she told them.

The civilians settled in and the soldiers were on high alert that night. Levi, Petra, Gunter, Mike and Erwin sat in the command center at a table. They stared at a dusty radio in the middle of the table. Erwin looked out a window then shut it and locked it. "Were we followed?" Petra asked. "The remaining bandits from the blockade down South were said to still be there. Very little of course as we saw the damage done by that convoy. They have connections though. Connections to The Company" Erwin told them. Levi looked up and set down his cup of tea. "The Company?" he asked. "Yes, a rogue set of soldiers that recruited bandits once the commander ordered the airstrike in Maria. They deserted and made a rebellion sort of. They've been gathering rebels since it began" Mike told them.

"Remember the driver of that van, the beefed out blonde one?" Gunter asked. "He said he was going to 86. It's an old code word used by us that referenced one of our secret labs and training centers. It's an old train yard and hotel now owned by The Company. They still test around with Project Phoenix there and they are accused to have started the break out of the virus" Erwin told them. Petra stared at the table after hearing the recent information. "So what you're saying is that those bandits could inform The Company of our arrival and they could wipe us out?" Levi asked. Erwin nodded then crossed his arms. "Shit, how do we stop them?" Gunter asked. Mike looked at Erwin then shrugged. They had no idea how to stop The Company from attacking as their forces were too small. "Do you think they were responsible for the letting the creatures in at the high school?" Petra asked. "Most likely, and if they have been experimenting with Project Phoenix at 86 then they could be making aberrant zombies like the big tough one at the school" Mike said.

The radio blinked with light and static came from it. The soldiers jumped and turned up the volume. A distorted voice came from it. Gunter switched channels to find the source. It was clear on channel 6 and Gunter turned the volume up to max. "Hello, hello? Is this thing working?" a female voice rang through. Several gunshots were heard in the background. "Yes, yes, yes hello" Gunter said. "Finally! A voice! Hear that Moblit? This is Dr. Hanji Zoe and I am require immediate assistance. As you can hear we are encountering break in issues but they are always resolved. Please send soldiers to the Maria Memorial Hospital. We are trapped in the basement and are overrun everyday. We are running low on resources and will die soon" Hanji tells them. "How many people are left inside?" Erwin asked. "No idea. We spread out and hid in separate parts once they broke in. Some escaped and made it out. Send help please" the radio cut out and reduced to meager static once again.

"Well, what now?" Gunter asked. "We can't send anyone back to Maria. It's too dangerous and we can't move everyone back there" Levi told them. "We can't just leave these people behind especially when they could be working on a cure or antidote" Petra said. Erwin slammed his hand down on the table and made the radio bounce. "We can't just leave innocent people behind to die! Levi, you and your squad equip and get in your jeep. You're heading back to Maria to save the doctors. The rest of us will stay here and wait for further word" Erwin said. Levi drank the rest of his tea and nodded at the command. Levi led Petra and Gunter out of the trailer to get Olou and Eld and inform them of the mission. "So we have to go back?" Eld asked. Olou smirked, "Waste of time. They caused the break out let them die for it" he said. "Shut up and get in the jeep. Sleep and I'll drive then wake up one of you shitheads to take over for me" Levi opened the driver door and got in. They followed and got in their seats, Olou manning the gun. Hannes opened the gate and saluted the soldiers as they left the camp. He shut and locked the gate and glared at Erwin as he walked out of the trailer with Mike. "Savior of humanity my ass" he told himself.


	9. Chapter 9

The jeep passed by where the once destroyed jeeps were but found them missing. "Where did they go?" Eld asked. "No idea. We heard the people inside were killed by the creatures" Levi told them. "Think The Company took them?" Gunter asked. "If they did then we need stay frosty. They could be watching us right now" Petra said. Suddenly gunshots whizzed past their jeep. They hit the spare tire on the back and popped it. "Shit!" Olou said. They ducked in their seats as the two wrecked jeeps from earlier appeared and fired at them. "How long until we enter Maria?" Levi asked. Petra opened the glove box and pulled out a crumpled map. She pointed her finger to look around the map and found their location. "About a mile or two sir" she told him. "Olou, prepare the gun. Eld and Gunter shoot out the windows" Levi commanded.

The two jeeps drove up next to Levi's and rammed it. Men appeared from the backseats and fired into the military jeep. The group ducked to avoid bullets. Levi couldn't see where he was driving and rammed the front of the jeep to his left. The tires screeched and the left jeep spun out and hit a guard rail. The right jeep continued ramming Levi's jeep. Olou got in the gun and fired into the rival jeep. The skylight of Maria could be seen from the moonlight. Olou took out the gunner and the passenger of the jeep. Olou ducked and avoided gunfire from the backseat. Levi looked up and looked right and went faster. He looked forward again and saw that the military blocked off Maria when leaving. Petra saw him speeding towards the closed metal gate to Maria. "What are you thinking?" she asked him. Levi ignored his companion and focused on speeding into the gate. The right jeep was too focused on killing off Levi to notice the wall. "Brace!" Levi yelled. They ducked in and covered up as the jeep slammed through the gate and knocked it over. The right jeep slammed into the wall and killed everyone inside. Levi's jeep kept going and he tried to stop it. His group was barely awake after the impact.

Levi hit the brakes and hit the gate. He slid and flipped the jeep and landed on the concrete upside down. Glass shattered and Eld fell in between Levi and Petra. Blood came rushing to their heads as they were flipped. "Everyone alright?" Levi asked. Several groans of acceptance gave him the okay. "I...I think I broke something" Olou said. Scrambling came from inside the jeep as Gunter crawled to check on Olou. "Oh God" Gunter said. He held his hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting. "What's wrong?" Petra asked. They attempted to adjust themselves and stand upright. "His ankle. He needs a doctor. We have to get to the hospital" Gunter told them. "I heard something I swear it" a voice rang out. Levi got up and crawled out of his broken window. Eld climbed out his side and allowed Gunter to come through. "Petra, help Olou" Levi commanded. "Yes sir" Petra responded.

She looked back and saw Olou lying on the backseat after he fell from the mounted gun. She looked at his ankle and saw the bone had moved out and was visible, his pants ripped around the ankles. They heard Petra gag and watched her crawl out and vomit. "That bad?" Levi asked. Petra turned around and nodded. She wiped her mouth off and told them. "Is someone there?" a flashlight aimed at the soldiers. A young boy with a rifle asked them. "Leave us alone ki-" Levi was interrupted. "Shut your mouths before I call others. Hand over the female and the wounded please" he asked. Petra turned around and joined Levi. Eld and Gunter climbed back into the jeep to help Olou. "Why?" Petra asked. "No why's, no buts except yours woman. We need them" he told them. He aimed the rifle again and motioned it towards him.

"If you don't come over this whole city will be on yer' asses in seconds so comply" he said again. Eld carried Olou out of the jeep and showed his ankle to Levi. The kid kept the rifle aimed and walked over to Olou. "That'll do just fine" he said. "Are you with The Company?" Gunter asked. "Yeah, so what?" he replied. Eld pulled out a pistol and ran up to the child. He smacked the rifle away and aimed it down the child's throat. The soldiers tried to stop him but he didn't. "Not dealing with this kid. We are all wounded, probably all have concussions. Take us to the hospital" Eld told him. Gunter carried Olou and followed Eld as he followed the child to the hospital. Levi picked up the rifle and led Petra with the group.

The kid led them up to a knoll and pointed at the hospital. The one floor that remained looked like it barely held together. "It's on high watch though. Doctors are inside that can have a cure and The Company wants them. They also need test subjects. Eld shoved the kid away which gave him enough time to pull out an air horn and blow it into the air. It attracted zombies in the area and bandits. Eld executed the child and threw the air horn. The child fell dead and Levi ran up to point. He led them to the hospital as zombies began to approach. Sniper bullets trailed next to them and occasionally took out a zombie or two. They hid behind the ruins of houses and ran to ones in front. They used it as cover to approach to hospital.

Air horns blew from a top the hospital and gathered more attention. Men scrambled and gathered in front of the hospital to protect it. "What now? We're trapped" Petra asked. Levi rubbed his chin and shrugged, "No clue." Olou had fainted from blood loss and from pain. "What do we do?" Gunter asked. Then a roar was heard. Screams came from the hospital and snipers changed their line of fire to the approaching tank zombie from before. It roared and charged into the front doors and broke them down and killed anyone in its way. Gunshots were heard as they made a desperate attempt to kill the invincible creature. Vehicles were heard and they got distant as so the tanks roars. "Move in" Levi said. They ran to the front doors and snuck in.

"Let's hurry to the basement before it returns" Levi ordered. They snuck around the building until they saw stairs leading down. They were blocked off by bookshelves and cabinets. Levi and Eld moved them aside and were greeted by several zombies. They opened fire at them which attracted the horde which covered the entire basement. "Run" Levi said. They charged through and ran into the first open room. The door shut and they were greeted by a shotgun at their faces. "Moblit; Sit!" Hanji ordered. Moblit moved the shotgun and stood aside. The group walked in and saw Dr. Hanji Zoe in her white lab coat and her hair down and loose. She put on her glasses and introduced herself. "My names Dr. Hanji Zoe and I'm guessing you're from the military?" she asked. Moblit bore a military uniform but without proper rankings. Levi nodded in agreement and was hugged by Hanji.

She set him down and wiped her coat off. "You know Moblit but you don't know these two" she told them. Hanji walked to the other side of the room and opened a blue curtain and revealed two chained up zombies. The group stepped back and pulled out their weapons. Moblit aimed his shotgun at them which told them to stop. "I test on them. This one's Sawney", she pointed at one in a blue shirt," and this one's Bean", she pointed at one next to Sawney who had a vest on. "What do you test on them?" Petra asked. Moblit looked at Olou and took him and set him on a bed covered in blood. Gunter watched and help Moblit with Olou. "Cures, antidotes, anything to help stop them" she told them.

"I had one successful patient. However she was tested on before the breakout and might be dead by now. Her father offered her to me without her acknowledgement. I didn't know of this however and tested on her freely. She escaped during the breakout" she informed them. "By successful you mean they were cured?" Eld asked. Hanji nodded. "I've been trying to recreate that vial but haven't been able too. She most likely developed amnesia after the tests and probably doesn't remember the tests" Hanji told them. "What's her name. We can try to find her" Levi told her. "Her name is..."

"To Christa Lenz!" Ymir said as she took a drink. "To the savior of humanity!" Connie took a shot with Sasha. Christa looked at Ymir, "Don't drink too much. You're my driver after all." Ymir groaned, "Fine." Ymir downed a shot then opened the flap of the tent. Christa followed her out of the flap and waved the group goodbye. They waved back as the door closed and they couldn't see the couple anymore. "If we see her again we're taking her to Sina" Eren said. "Yeah, she can save everyone. We need to tell the military" Armin said. "That reminds me of a recent thought on my mind" Eren said. "What?" Sasha asked, taking a bite of food.

"Joining the military. The Scouting Legion branch though, this branch" Eren says. The Garrison has been working on protecting Sina and scouting Rose. The Survey Corps was in charge of protecting those behind Project Phoenix as it was an illegal act; criminal activity. The Military Police worked on defending Sina and the President. It's rumored Military Police snuck men into the Corps which disbanded into The Company. "It's dangerous in the Corps. This is their entire force" Mikasa says, mentioning the camp. "But still, joining the Corps could be an easy way to get into Maria and find dad" Eren said.

Christa and Ymir shut their doors and Ymir turned the key. She started driving towards the gate but Hannes stopped her. "No one's leaving the camp until further advisory" he told her. 'Sorry, I got friends elsewhere that I need to check on so", Ymir honked her horn, "Move it!" Erwin and Mike came out of their trailer and ran over to Ymir and Christa. "No one's leaving you hear me" Mike said. Ymir revved the engine, "Sorry, I can't hear you", she put her foot on the gas pedal. Hannes dove out of the way and Ymir drove through the gate. The gate didn't break but did dent heavily. Hannes stood up and watched the red truck leave into the night. "Shut the door. Mike, call Nanaba so she can repair the gate" Erwin ordered. They nodded and proceeded to their jobs, Erwin returning to his trailer. "I'm going to go ask so who's coming with?" Eren asked. He stood up and set his drink down. Mikasa and Armin stood up immediately. "Sasha...Connie?" Eren asked.

Sasha stood up and set her food down, Connie followed. The loud sound of the gate slamming shut rang through the camp. Mike and Nanaba rushed out to rebuild the gate and prevent break-ins. The loud slams of their hammers colliding with the metal echoed and attracted some zombies. Eren led his group out of the tent and saw the soldiers working on the gate and the tire marks left behind by Ymir's truck. Eren walked over and knocked on the command center's door. Erwin opened it and gave them a look like none other. "You should be in bed, whole camp is working tomorrow" he tells them. Eren salutes with his right fist over his heart and his left on his tailbone. "I offer up my like and soul to the Survey Corps" he tells him. Everyone else follows the salute as Eren did. Hannes and Mike watch the teenagers offer their bodies. Erwin leaned back and chuckled hard. He stopped himself and gained a straight face.

"Are you sure about this? We do the deadliest work currently and that will most likely never stop. Make sure your choice is final as you may not leave unless wounds or age prove me wrong" he tells them. They keep their salute, "I swear to offer my soul and body to the Survey Corps for it shall serve humanity!" they shouted in unison. Erwin motioned his hand into the command trailer, "Come in, please." They walked in and sat down at the table where the radio remained in the middle. Erwin stood at the end of the table. Sasha shut the door and sat down next to Connie. "I don't know why you're doing this. Hell, I'm doubting myself on my most recent orders. They might not come back" Erwin said. "What?" Armin asked. "Nothing, nothing at all. If you're sure about this then uniforms and cloaks are inside the closet. Male in the bottom container and female in the top one" he said. They stood up and opened the sliding door to the closet. They opened their marked containers and looked over their outfits and retrieved their cloaks.

They put them on, their actual gear still resting inside the chests. They wore their leather jackets with the Wings of Freedom on the back, arms and heart. No belts went around them but they still had white pants to match the jacket and black boots. "Know that your lives will become harder from this moment on. Mike and Nanaba will train you and the others until Levi and his squad return. Dismissed" Erwin said. They saluted then walked out of the trailer and back to their tents. Eren booked in with Mikasa and set his uniform next to his sleeping bag. "Hey Mikasa" Eren whispered. Mikasa was sound asleep and rolled around. "Mikasa, Mikasa hey" he poked her belly. Mikasa groaned and covered her upper body up. Her uniform lie next to Eren's. "Mikasa" he raised his voice. She groaned and sat up, "What?" "Think we'll find dad at Maria? Or what if he fled to Sina?" he asked. Eren and Mikasa knew deep down that Grisha could be dead, but none wanted to say it out loud. Mikasa climbed out of her bag and slid into Eren's. "We'll find him okay, don't worry" she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun began to rise and the shadows of looming trees made their mark on the concrete road. Ymir's red truck sped through and passed by several signs. Then she saw the skyline of Maria in the distance and the makeshift wall built around it. Ymir pulled her truck to the side of the road to take a bathroom and breakfast break. She looked down at Christa who lay in a ball in her seat asleep. "Alright then, just me this morning" she told herself. She got out of her truck and walked over to some dead trees. She unbuttoned her grey jeans and pulled them down with her panties down to her ankles. She squatted and began to piss. She made sure to stay in cover in case anyone came by but stayed in eyesight of her truck. She took paper towels out of her pockets and cleaned herself off. "Disgusting" she told herself, throwing the used paper towels next to the dead trees.

She walked back over to the truck and saw Christa moving a lot. "Hey Christa, you awake honey?" she asked. Christa remained constantly moving but stayed asleep. "Christa" Ymir said her name and she still had no response. She checked her forehead and found it warm and burning. "Shit" she said. She ran to the drivers side and hopped in. Christa's eyes would open occasionally but stayed shut mostly. Ymir put her pistol on the dash in case it was needed.

Men in white coats surrounded the bed she was strapped to. Two doctors with glasses, one male and the other female directed the other doctors on what to do to her. They injected several syringes into Christa's arms and backs. Christa screamed in pain as she hated needles. She watched the syringes spew a greenish liquid into her veins and then pull out. Christa started sweating and breathing heavily. She struggled to get out of her restraints as doctors held her down. Rod, Christa's father, walks in and looks at his daughter as she struggles. Tears stream from her eyes as she stares at her dad. "Dad!" she yelled.

Rod looked away and ignored her. Christa's eyes turned grey and dull, along with her skin, and she tore through her restraints. She screamed like a banshee and killed the doctors once holding her down. Rod backed away and ran into the basement hallway. The doctors fell onto her bed and bled out. Grisha and Hanji backed up and ran to the door. Hanji ran through and Christa grabs at Grisha's right foot, pulling him in. The door shuts and locks him in with the monster. Christa screamed again and glass was heard breaking throughout the basement, screams following. Gunshots came heavily after and even more screams. Hannes came running down the hallway with his shotgun, "Where's Dr. Jaeger?" Hanji pointed at the locked door as another scream came through. Rod stood back from the door and ran to the stairs. Hannes attempted kicking the door down but made no process.

Christa tackles Grisha down and pins him. His glasses fly off and land next to a red liquid filled syringe. Christa's saliva drips onto Grisha and lands in his eyes, blinding him. Grisha hears the screams and gunshots from his room. Grisha punched Christa in the head and knocked her off. He crawled over to the syringe and readied it. Christa tackles him and bites him in the neck. Grisha stabs her with the syringe and stops her. She lifts her head, stands up then falls back. Her eyes change back to blue and her skin becomes normal once more.

Grisha sits up and holds his neck, acknowledging his death. Grisha takes his phone out from his pocket and dials Eren. "Go home and protect your mother, wait for my guard", gunshots and screams erupting from the background. Grisha dips his right index finger in the bite wound and gets it covered in blood. He begins writing on the blue tiled floor. "Message to Hannes, go get my family and get them to the safe zone...Please" it said. Grisha screamed and hung up the call as he began to turn. The door shook from Hannes attempts to break it down. Christa wakes up and looks around, seeing Dr. Grisha in front of her. "Doctor?" she asks. Grisha stands up and pins her down, the tables turning. Grisha's eyes and skin dull like a rain cloud. He aims for her neck but Christa blocks it with her right arm. He bites to the bone and munches down.

The door falls over and Hannes stares at the sight before him. The blood written message addressed to him and Grisha pounced upon Christa and eating her arm. Hanji follows Hannes and jumps back at the shotgun fire. Grisha's head completely blown apart, he falls over and to the ground. Christa holds her arm and scoots herself back. "Hanji, help her now!" Hannes commanded. Hanji nodded and ran to the petite girls aid. She numbed the wound then began stitching it. Hannes read the message and became concerned, seeing Grisha's cell phone being called by Eren. "Hanji, get her back to Rod then escort everyone out before these creatures get loose. I'm going to the Jaeger household to save them" he told her.

Hannes stormed out of the room and widened his eyes at the sight. Zombies eating and infecting other doctors and soldiers. "Damnit all" he told himself. He ran to the stairs and ran up them then left the building, heading to the residential area. Hanji wrapped the wound around the fainted Christa's arm. Rod came into the room after being scared back. "Here's your daughter, love her this time" she told him. Rod picked up his daughter and thanked the woman. He followed Hannes out and got into his car. Zombies escaped the facility and attacked civilians around. Rod started his car and drove out of Maria and back to their home.

Hanji saw Grisha's phone vibrating and the message in blood. She picked up his phone and turned it off then threw it in the trash. She picked up the body and laid it on a testing bed and put a blanket over him. She got a mop and cleaned up the blood message. She stopped once a loud noise was heard outside. Guards and some doctors ran into her room and hid. Hanji peeked out and saw cabinets blocked the stairs and no way of them moving. "Damnit" she said. She shut the door and locked it. "You guys the only ones left?" she asked them. "No ma'am, they're in other rooms but aren't as protected. Two nervous soldiers wore no uniforms, but only a blue button up and a plaid shirt. "Then someone work that radio and get the military. We're gonna be here awhile" she told them.

Rod drove out of Maria and into the forest near it. He pulls into a side dirt road and stops his car. He looks at Christa's wound and knows it resemble a bite wound. He knows she'll turn and infect him next. He wakes her up and gets her out of the car. He grabs a pistol and hides it behind his back. The doors stay open and a cold gust of wind hits them. Christa's hair flies in front of her. "What? I'm cold and not feeling that well" she tells her father. "You're one of them" he said. He cocks the pistol and aims at her head. The noise Christa made could resemble a baby mouse, a squeak.

"What?" "A man eating creature of the dead. Some of the dead are rising as the virus mutates into airborne and waterborne. No risks this time, you're going down" he said. Christa started sweating and knew she was dead. Then, a zombie came from behind the car and bit him in the neck. Christa watches her father get taken down and killed by a zombie. Then, it looks at her. As it starts to get up it gets hit by a dirty red truck. The freckled tan girl driving stops and looks at the petite blonde. "You okay? Need a ride? I own a cabin not too far in" she told her. Christa looked at her tire on Rod's head and him struggling. He's turned and is dead now. Christa nods and opens the door slowly. She gets in and shuts the door, curling up into a little ball. The woman smiles and hits the gas. A crunch came as she sped off and Rod's body left behind.

"My name's Ymir" she offered the girl her hand. Christa looked at it and shook it generously. Ymir noticed the bandage, "Guessing you know about the outbreak of these things? There was a lab up here in an old hotel and they broke out when a scream echoed from Maria to here. How crazy?" she asked. "Oh, so what now?" "My cabin is about a mile from here. Trust me alright, if I wanted you dead or if I wanted to rape you I would've already. You look too weak and small to resist and no one's around here. I want to survive these things as much as you do" Ymir told her. Christa scowled at her then agreed. The wind blew again and trees shook at its presence. The sun reached afternoon as the wind stopped.

The cabin was in sight. A small cabin with enough room for a bedroom and living room. An outhouse sat outside the cabin, its door open. Ymir pulled up and parked in a dirt parking space. "Reserved for me" Ymir told the girl. They got out and shut their doors; proceeding to the front door. "We'll check out that wound once in here" she said, unlocking and opening the door. Christa followed the tan girl in and shut the door behind her. Ymir pulled a box of nails out of her pocket and set them next to a baseball sitting on her coffee table. "It'll serve as a weapon" she told her new found friend. Christa sat on the old couch adjacent from the table. Ymir went into the bedroom and opened her medicine cabinet, pulling out pain pills and bandages.

Ymir returns to the blonde and gets scissors out. Christa pulls her arm away from the stranger. "Come on, I have to fix it up" Ymir told her. "Mm hmm" Christa shook her head. Ymir reached for the girls arm and Christa put it farther away. Ymir sat the scissors, bandaging and pills next to the nails and reached for the arm again. "Give me your damn arm!" Ymir yelled. Christa squealed while Ymir struggles for her arm. She grabs it and unwraps the bandages. Christa slaps Ymir with her other arm and knocks her down. They fall down together in front of the couch. Ymir pins Christa down and stares at her. Christa squirms around but can't make a move. Christa stares into Ymir's eyes. "Okay, we've bonded enough", Ymir got up and helped Christa up, "Now show me the wound." "Look, if you freak out don't do anything rash" Christa told her. "How bad could it be..." Ymir trailed off. She saw the bite mark but it wasn't fresh and it was stitched. Some stitches had come off and loose. "You're bitten?" Ymir asked.

"I was, well, what you could call Patient Zero. They tested on me and a thing bit me. I've been bitten for about two hours and no signs of infection" Christa told her. Ymir investigated the bite. "You're good I guess. Let me wrap it back up" Ymir said. She made Christa pop a pain pill then rest while she put the bandages on. "So, they like, tested on you?" Ymir asked. Christa nodded and looked out a window overlooking the couch. She saw a zombie roaming freely and run into a tree. "Silly things aren't they? These things are dead people but act like preschoolers until they smell flesh" Ymir said. Christa giggled at the thought of a dead man in a preschool acting as a student. Ymir cut off remaining bandage with the scissors and set them down.

"Done" she told the girl. Christa sat up and looked at Ymir's handiwork. "Alright, night is coming soon and I don't want to be out there with those things. I'll help you into bed" Ymir told her. Christa jumped up and followed the freckled woman to the bed. Christa took off her clothes and left her bra and panties on. She fluffed her pillow and climbed into the kings bed. Ymir threw the covers over her and tucked her in. Ymir left the room and blew out the candle lighting the room. Ymir grabbed Christa's clothes then left the room, shutting the door. "Fuck me" she told herself. She threw the clothes onto the couch and went to her coffee table. She opened a drawer and retrieved her .45 pistol and holstered it in her belt, safety on. She searched through other drawers and found pairs of clothes. "Clothes from my younger days. These should fit her tiny body" she told herself. The new clothes was a grey top and red tights. "They'll show her ass great" she added.

She set them on the ground in front of the bedroom door and got the other pair of clothes. She went to her fireplace along the wall and used her ripped clothes as a fire starter. She used her lighter on them and threw them in. They burned nicely and warmed up the cabin. Ymir felt her pistol, "Just in case Ymir." Ymir looked outside and saw more zombies approaching. "Bedtime."

She opened the door and grabbed Christa's new clothes. She set them on a nightstand next to Christa's side of the bed, the left. Ymir took off her shirt and jeans and set them down next to her table. The pistol and belt on the table within arms reach. "Now here comes the problem" she told herself. Ymir never liked admitting it, but she really liked sleeping naked. It always felt better and it was always cooler with nothing on but your skin. Ymir unhooked her bra and slid her panties down next to her clothes. Christa was busy catching Z's to notice Ymir climb into bed on the right side and cover up. Now the hard part, Christa pulled the blankets on her. That left none for Ymir to get warm. Ymir moved herself and cuddled with Christa for warmth. She slid under the blankets in the process. Ymir closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

She woke up when the sun shone through the window and into her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw Christa gone and her clothes as well. She sat up and the blankets fell off and revealed her bare chest. She looked around and saw the door open and heard a fire crackling. "She know how to start a fire?" she whispered to herself. She got out of bed and slid her panties on. Christa walked in on her picking up her bra. "Eeeep!" she exclaimed. She covered her eyes and her face went red as a tomato. "What? Never seen another set of tits like these?" Ymir asked. She laughed and hooked her bra on. "You can look now." Christa uncovered her eyes and her face returned to normal. Ymir began getting dressed on the bed. "I made breakfast for us" Christa told her. Ymir smiled at her and put her shirt on. She left it unbuttoned and her chest and belly was showing.

"So Christa, your bite doing better?" Ymir asked her. Christa looked at her quickly, "Bite mark?" "Yeah, you told me this story about how you got it while I bandaged it yesterday." Christa began freaking out. "I'm bitten? I'm going to turn! Help me!" she yelled. "Hey! Hey, hey," Ymir put her hands on Christa's shoulders, "Calm down. You were Patient Zero but were cured. You're immune and the cure flows in your blood" she told her. Christa calmed down and took deep breaths. "You don't remember it?" Ymir asked. "I remember arriving in Maria and entering a hospital with my father, then waking up in your arms this morning" she said. Ymir blushed at the remark. "Well, I was just col-" Ymir was cut off by Christa's lip touching her own. Christa stood on her toes to help reach Ymir's height. She let go and they stared at each other. Ymir smiled, "Alright then. We'll live here until you save the world" Ymir told her. Christa nodded, "You bet."

Christa's eyes opened and she moved them around. "Christa! Christa! You alright?" Ymir asked. Christa looked at Ymir and moved around. She couldn't move much as she was cramped up from basically having a large seizure. "I...remember it all now" Christa said. "What? Remember what?" "Me being tested on, meeting you, that night after", Christa winked. Ymir play punched her girlfriend in the arm and helped her sit up. Christa, in pain, sat up and got comfortable again. "Here" Ymir handed Christa a sandwich consisting of ham and cheese. "Maria is over there and 86 is on the other side. You ready?" Ymir asked. Christa took a bite and looked at Ymir with bread crumbs on the corners of her mouth. "Yeppers!" she exclaimed. Ymir put the truck into drive and sped towards Maria.


	11. Chapter 11

"A short, blonde girl? Bandaged left arm?" Petra asked. Olou woke up and attempted to break free from Moblit's and Gunter's grip. "She arrived into camp with us, came in with people who left for 86" Levi told the doctor. "Yes, she turned into some sort of aberrant creature like that tank you described. I guarantee The Company has been doing testing of their own which would explain how zombies got out by the blockades so quickly" she told them. Eld checked out Sawney and Bean, who had their arms and mouths cut off. "What's up with them?" Eld asked. "They're like that so they can't infect me. The only thing they can do is play dumb and be patients" Hanji told him.

"Is Rod still alive?" Levi asked her. "He took his daughter out of Maria and back to their house. If you say Christa arrived with another girl at the camp then he's either dead or missing. This girl is the possible cure and definite antidote. We have to get out of here and return to the blockade to find her" Hanji told them. Eld stood up and returned to his squad. "So, any plans on getting out? It's a battle ground on the outside due to the local bandits trying to take us out. That tank was out there too and without a vehicle it'll wipe us out" Levi said. "Who said we don't own a vehicle? This basement consists of rooms all along the wall going in a square. The middle of the basement is a garage type lab with vehicles in it. We just have to clear a path and provide me time to crack the code" the doctor informed.

Olou rampaged to break free. He hit Moblit and knocked him back. Olou's started becoming grey, his skin having no change. "What's happening?" Levi asked. "He died from blood loss and he's turning sir!" Gunter informed. Olou hit Gunter and knocked him back. Moblit grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at Olou. He dodged the bullets and tackled Moblit into a cabinet. He grabbed the shotgun from the assistant and put it to his head. Everyone stood back to provide him room. Olou opened his mouth to talk, but only groans came out. "It's like he's not entirely infected yet. He still has a little humanity inside" Hanji said. Olou nodded slowly and dropped the shotgun. His skin turned grey instantly and he charged Eld. Eld pulled out his pistol from earlier and tried shooting his old companion. Olou was too quick and hit it away. Olou had now completely turned but acts different from other zombies.

Olou pounces Eld and scratches at his vest. It begins ripping and gets to his skin. Olou's head get shot by Moblit, who stands aiming his shotgun at the once surviving soldier. The body fell over onto Eld. Eld shoves it off and gets away. Blood covered his face as well as Moblit's. Hanji knelt down and looked at Olou's body. Petra and Gunter looked away from their fallen friend. Hanji looks at the blood, "Interesting." "Find something?" "Yes, I feel as if the recently infected act differently than others. I feel this is the beginning stage of an aberrant zombie. Something must trigger their change after this. What caused the tank to become a tank and Christa to become a banshee?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here fast" Moblit said. "Alright, help me grab my research and fetch me my chains" Hanji commanded. Gunter and Eld worked on collecting research papers and formulas. Moblit grabbed two chains and hooked them around Sawney and Bean's necks. "Now we can sneak through if we stay close to these two" she tells them. They agree to the plan. Moblit opens the door and backs up behind Hanji, who takes point. Sawney and Bean walk in the middle to keep them well hidden. To no surprise, it works! The other zombies brush them off as another one of itself. "It's around here somewhere" Hanji told them. Paintings lined the wall and a table with a rose on it sat there. Hanji handed the chains to Gunter as she began feeling the blue walls for a hidden button. The lights flickered and went out. "Damn generator" she told herself.

A scream was heard within the basement, followed by gunshots. Zombies look for the source of the noise and see Levi's group. They see through their disguise and head for them. More screams and gunshots are heard from across the basement. Then, a roar follows. The cabinets blocking the stairs fly off and kill any zombie caught in its path. It roars as it enters the basement. Other zombies begin to ignore Levi's group. The tank sniffs around then walks to Levi. Hanji frantically searches for the button. The tank towers over even Eld and looks down into Petra's face. She tries remaining calm but has no success. She stares into the eyes of death; it's eyes a dark red instead of grey. It's face deformed but it's body built tough.

The tank blows air from his nose out and hits Petra with it. Steam comes out of his nose next and he passes the group as zombies. Hanji waits for the tank to turn then corner then presses the button. A door opens and she runs in. The group follows then she shuts the door. A light turns on when entering and they see two vehicles and a motorcycle. The tank roars then screams follow. "Everyone was hiding...How is it finding them?" Hanji asked. "Think it can smell and remember scents?" Gunter asked. Hanji nodded then opened the door to a standard military jeep with a gunner seat. Moblit holstered his shotgun on his back and hopped on the motorcycle.

The rest get into the jeep and leave the other vehicle behind. Hanji presses a button inside the jeep and a garage door opens and light burns their eyes. The tank begins beating down on the door. Levi speeds off in the jeep and he goes up a ramp and into the parking lot. Moblit follows close behind the jeep. The tanks roar fades out as they gain distance from the hospital. "Woo hoo!" Hanji yells. Levi put his right hand over Hanji's mouth, "Shut your mouth Four-Eyes." Levi removed his hand and continued driving. "We're out and alive. To see the sun is a thought that never came into my mind for a while. Sawney and Bean lay down in the very back and remain quiet. Then it passes by, the red rusted, scratched up truck that contained the tan, freckled teenager and Patient Zero.

"We're making a detour" Levi tells them. He makes a sharp right and turns into grass and drives through a field. Moblit follows and sees him going after the truck. Levi hits the road and is right behind the truck. Moblit drives faster than the jeep and drives next to the truck. Christa looks over her door and down at Moblit. Christa pulls her head back in quickly. "That's her" Petra murmured. "What?" Hanji asked. Gunter climbed into the gunner seat to provide additional threat to their cause. "She's in there. That truck contains Patient Zero!" Levi exclaims.

The jeep rams into the back of the truck. "Shit!" Ymir yells. She loses control and spins out onto the side of the road. Bandits come out and see the commotion and watch. The truck stops and the jeep pulls up beside of it, Moblit pulls up behind the jeep. "Stay here and stay quiet. I'll talk to them" Ymir tells Christa. She nods and watches her leave the truck, the door stays open. Levi, Petra, Gunter and Eld get out and stop Ymir. Moblit and Hanji go and meet with Christa. Hanji knocks on the door of the truck. Christa looks out her window and spots the doctor who used to test on her. She opens the door and jumps into her arms. "Christa!" Hanji exclaims. They hug while Moblit watches. They looked at each other, "Guessing you remember the tests now?" Hanji asked. Christa nodded and dropped from her arms.

"So, what's the problem officers?" Ymir asks them. "You have Christa Lenz with you and Doctor Zoe told us everything about her. We need to get her to Sina as quick as we can" Levi tells her. "Actually I was heading up there once I found people to help me through Rose." Eld reached for his pistol as he saw bandits on nearby rooftops. "Bullshit", Levi replied. Ymir jumped back at his next movements. "You were heading to 86 to regroup with your old people. 86 is where The Company operates and if they get their hands on Christa she'll be used as leverage and as a sex tool!" Petra tells her. Ymir extends her arm and slaps Petra hard. Eld pulls his pistol out and aims it at Ymir.

Christa, Hanji and Moblit run around the truck and see Eld pointing his gun. "What are you doing?" Christa asked. Eld looked away to look at Christa. Ymir punched Eld in the mouth and shoved him. Ymir took the pistol from his hand and pointed it at the soldiers. "Let us leave and I won't shoot" she said. Moblit shoved Christa over to Ymir and began walking back to his bike. "You won't shoot that thin-" Gunter was interrupted when Ymir fired at his ankle. Gunter screamed and fell forward. Levi charged Ymir and tackled her down. The gun flew out of her hand slid back. Christa screamed and got into the truck. Petra and Eld began helping Gunter up. Hanji helped them get Gunter into the jeep so she could help him.

Ymir hit Levi in the chin. Saliva flew up into the air and he punched her back. His fist connected to her eye and hit her hard. Blood flowed from the corners of Levi's mouth. A gunshot was heard and the pistol was hit by it. The bullet made the pistol come back to Ymir. She grabbed it and hit it over Levi's head. He held his hands over the area of impact and Ymir punched him in the stomach. Levi got off of the girl and fell backwards. Ymir threw the pistol at him and got in the truck. Another bullet hit her door. Snipers stood on rooftops and sniped at the survivors. Ymir started her truck and began speeding towards the South exit of Maria and towards 86. Levi stood up and a bullet hit the cement next to his right foot.

He jumped back and ran to his jeep. A roar was heard from the hospital. Levi shut his door and started the jeep. Hanji and Eld helped Gunter in the back and Petra was in the front. A bullet flew through the windshield and cracked it. Levi spun the wheel and turned the jeep around. He went faster and faster down the main road and back to the main entrance. The tank walked in front of the jeep and stood in the road. Everyone inside the jeep screamed as they sped towards him. Levi had no time to change direction and braced for impact. The tank turned his head and stared as the jeep hit him. The tank was barely injured by the hit, moving back about two steps. The jeep had a gigantic dent in the front from the hit. Eld had flown to the front and his head was down by Petra's feet. Levi raised his head from the airbag and tried to look for everyone.

Glass from the shattered windshield covered the seats and the dashboard. Blood ran heavily from his forehead and mouth. Levi rubbed his forehead and felt a gash across it. "Petra" he whispered. "Levi" Hanji replied. They heard the tank breathing heavily. The snipers had halted their fire and most likely evacuated as soon as the tank appeared. "Is everyone okay?" he whispered. He heard movement in the back seat. "Gunter has a weak pulse. I'm scratched up and bleeding but it's not serious." Levi moved the airbag out of his way and saw Petra's head on the dash and Eld's legs still in the back. Levi moved to the right and shook Petra. Moblit's bike was heard approaching from behind them.

The tank was heard moving and he roared. Moblit moved his shotgun into his left hand and he fired at it. The recoil made the gun fly out of his hands. The tank took the bullets and roared. Moblit turned around and began driving, grabbing his shotgun on the way. The tank ran quickly after the fleeing Moblit. "Petra" Levi repeated himself. Petra groaned a little. He shook her harder. "AAHH" she screamed. She woke up and raised her head and hit the roof. "Is Eld okay?" he asked her. She rubbed her head and saw the blood pooling up where her head once laid. She looked down and saw Eld. She shook him, "Eld?" He moved around and looked up at Petra. "I need help" he said. The tank's roar was heard a little down the road.

Petra helped Eld up and he moved into the backseat. "We need to get out of here and fast" Levi said. "How? Without a vehicle and with all of us injured we won't make it back by night" Petra told him. Levi opened his door and got out. He held onto his arm which had some glass in it. They followed him out, Hanji grabbing Sawney and Bean. They looked back at the rooftops and saw the snipers again but they weren't aiming in on them. They stood there like trees, watching their movements. The sound of vehicles approaching came from the south. Vans rolled up in front of them and blocked their way. They turned around and met with more vans. The snipers now aimed in and the people inside the vans got out. They aimed their weapons at the group. They dropped the rifles strapped to their chests.

Reiner got out of his van and approached the soldiers. "Where's Moblit?" Hanji asked. "The biker? He was caught by that tank. If it didn't get him he's the luckiest thing alive right now" Reiner told them. "Who are you?" Levi asked. Reiner punched Levi. "Members of The Company. We're looking for Christa Lenz. Small, blonde, cute, petite? With a tall, tan, freckled girlfriend?" Reiner asked. "Yeah, they were leaving and heading to 86 to join you ass hats" Levi smirked. Reiner grabbed Levi's hair and shoved his head down to hit his knee. "Corporal!" Petra yelled. Levi fell down to the ground. "You the doctor?" he asked, pointing at Hanji.

She looked away and tightened her grip on the chains. "We only need your research and these soldiers here. We'll get this once back to health and he'll be a great addition. As well as this girl" he said. "Don't even try touching her. I'll kill you" Levi murmured. Reiner placed his boot on Levi's head and shoved down, shoving his head into the cement. Levi cringed his teeth to stop him from yelling. "That's what I thought. Grab them and come on" Reiner told his men. They grabbed the soldiers and rifles and moved them into separate vans. "What about us?" Hanji asked. Reiner glared at her, "Bad day to be stranded huh?" He shut his door and led his pack of vans back South to 86, Hanji's research and Levi's squad with him.

Hanji helped Levi up. "What do we do now?" she asked. The snipers had resumed to their normal positions of watching. "Looks like we're either heading to the blockade or to 86. In my opinion, I'd rather die heading to a place I'm favored in" he tells her. Levi begins walking up the road, North, towards the blockade. "What about Moblit?" she asks. "If he's alive and he's smart, he'll head to the blockade." Hanji followed Levi with Sawney and Bean. The long journey for Levi and Hanji begins. Reiner leaves to find Christa with Levi's squad.


	12. Chapter 12

"Move it soldiers!" Erwin commanded the fresh recruits. All drenched in sweat and hunched over. They all took deep breathes and struggled to stand. "I think I'm gonna puke", Sasha said. "What was that?" Erwin asked. He walked up to her and got in her face, "Repeat yourself soldier!" Sasha turned around and vomited on the fresh grass. They stood outside the military blockade where an open field rested. "For that little incident you'll be running another lap! Move it!" he ordered. The field was at least two to three hundred yards long so and after the laps they've done they could die.

A bike was heard approaching the camp and yelling from that direction. Mike opened the back gate, "Commander! Soldier from Maria!" he yelled. Erwin pointed at the camp, "Run there and go refresh on water. We'll train later." The recruits slowly jogged into the camp and fought each other for the cooler, filled with cold water bottles. Erwin walked into the camp and shut the gate. He took his jacket off and threw it over his shoulder. "Soldier from Maria you say?" Erwin asked. Nanaba helped the soldier over to the commander.

"Soldier, you come from Maria, yes?" he asks. The soldier wipe sweat off of his forehead, "I'm Moblit Berner. I served as Doctor Hanji Zoe's personal assistant and bodyguard. Corporal Levi and his squad rushed in with a wounded. He turned and we found new research from his death," he held up Olou's dog tags. "I collected them as we left the basement for the garage. Most likely every other doctor and soldier inside the basement is dead." Erwin took the tags and handed them to Mike, "Where is Levi and his squad? Doctor Zoe?" Erwin asked. "The Company seems to have taken control of Maria and watches it closely. They most likely have been testing and making these aberrant zombies. The Company took Levi's Squad to 86 with the cure and her friend. Levi and Hanji were left behind. I tried finding them but couldn't so I came to report."

"Shit. We'll need lookout teams everywhere and the entire Survey Corps to attack 86. Unless we get Hannes back to Sina there's no way of getting Garrison support. We can't connect to them through radio from out in the boonies," Erwin said. Erwin pat Moblit on the back, "Good work soldier. Go get rest and help around camp. We can't risk losing other soldiers currently as this camp is our entire force. The only thing we can do is wait for further notice. If Levi and Hanji don't appear within our general area then we'll attack 86 without them," Erwin told him.

Moblit didn't know what to do as his life since he joined the Survey Corps had been protecting Hanji. He sat down in a lawn chair laid out next to the command center. He watched the new recruits and saw how young they were. He began to realize how devastating the infection has been, on how it could turn asshole teenagers into, possibly, the worlds last hope. He leaned back and looked up into the afternoon sky. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Training later? Uuuugh," Sasha complained. "Don't complain, you were the once who wanted to join with us," Armin told her. "Call it peer pressure because I think I was drawn in with her," Connie joined in. Eren helped Mikasa wrap her scarf around and joined the group. "You guys going to act sick to skip training later? I heard we got some new recruits coming in from local camps," Connie asked. Mikasa shook her head and looked at Eren. "We signed up for this so let's see it through. No cheating our own way," he told them.

Horns honked and the gate opened, allowing the convoy into the camp. Reiner parked his van and Ymir parked her truck next to his van. She got out with Christa and welcomed Reiner after their long break. "How's it going? So this is 86," Ymir admired the large camp. People moved around and in and out of buildings and tents. People ran around with food and weapons. The hotel building served as The Company's command center. It stood in the back of the camp but surrounded in a concrete wall. The only way in is through an electric fence which can be turned off from inside the hotel.

"Ymir, take Christa's things and go pick a tent next to us. I want to show Christa something real quick," Reiner told her. Ymir's first thought was the bite on Christa's arm and the possible cure. Ymir saw Levi's Squad gagged and hands tied being held prisoner. "What are you going to do with them?" she asked. "That isn't the point. Let me show Christa something cool." Ymir pulled Christa closer to herself, "I will if you give me an honest reason." Reiner got into the girls face, "You know exactly why. Her arm, the bite, her blood. We need her," Reiner told her.

Reiner's men escorted Levi's Squad out of the vans and onto the gravel road leading to the hotel. Reiner tried grabbing Christa from Ymir but failed. "Don't make this hard. You're both good people so don't but rough," Reiner said. Ymir punched Reiner hard in the chin. He flinched and gave Ymir a backhand. "Help me over here!" Reiner yelled. Men came over and grabbed Ymir and Christa. Reiner rubbed his chin, "Take them to the hotel with the squad. I'll take the blonde one up to _him_," Reiner said. Reiner held Christa at gun point and forced her to the hotel with Ymir.

The fence gate opening and no longer energized, a bandit holds it open for the prisoners. Bertholdt and Annie watch from their tent. "That was Ymir and Christa right?" he asked. Annie fiddled around with her hoodie strings to make them even, "Yeah. I guess Christa is immune to the infection and they're going to either use her as leverage against the military or make a cure," she replied. "They told me..." he trailed off. Annie made them even and looked up at her boyfriend, "Excuse me?" "They trusted me when they first arrived. They told me about her being bitten and her being immune. They...they trusted me," he buried his face into his open palms.

Annie rubbed his back, "It's okay. Not your fault. If anyone's fault blame Reiner, that gorilla obeys _him _as if he were his father," she tells him. "When you talk about _him, _you're mentioning the Manager, correct?" he asks. Annie nods, "Yeah, but no one likes to say his name as they're afraid of him. Rumor says he led the rebellion within the Corps and dwindled their numbers down. He's ruthless and feared and Reiner follows him like a moth to a flame," she stares at the prisoners disappear into the hotel.

"Let me go you fuc-," Ymir was cut off when Reiner duct taped her mouth shut. "Shut up now will ya? William, escort these guys down below into the basement and into room B6. I think that's the waiting room. I'll take Christa up to _him_," he says. William takes off his white mask that covered his face and points his rifle at the prisoners. "Move it people!" he commands. They walk down stairs into a cold and moist basement. The air rank of death and alcohol. William shoved his rifle into Eld's back, "Move it!" His voice echoed throughout the empty hallways. William opened the door and shoved them in. He shut and locked it then proceeded back to the lobby to stand guard.

A guard inside takes off their cuffs and removes their gags. He rips the duct tape off of Ymir. "Look around, learn to share and rest. You're life now shortens every second so value it. You mean nothing to the world now and are test patients for The Company," he says. He enters a side room and locks it. Ymir and the squad look around and see a combination of dead, sick and wounded people waiting in the room. "This is bad," Gunter tells them. "Mmhmm," Ymir replies.

Reiner knocks and stands back from the wooden door. Paintings lined the hallway leading to his room. "Coming!" a voice rang. The door unlocked and Reiner opened it. Christa had handcuffs on and her mouth taped shut. A large, open room awaited them. A big desk with an old fashioned spinning chair sat in front of a giant window. Paintings and flower pots, filled with roses, lined the walls.

Reiner shut the door, "Sir, I have her." The chair spun around slowly and revealed _him_. A man, at least in his forties, stopped the chair from spinning further and put his hands on the desk. "My boy, I think you've earned yourself a promotion," he told Reiner. The man was known as The Manager and looked battle hardened from time spent in the Survey Corps. His brown hair matched his eyes and his mustache covered his upper lip. He donned a brown suit and black tie to go with his attire. The Manager stood up and walked over to Reiner, "Wait outside. She'll be uncomfortable with you standing here." Reiner nodded and gave him the key to her handcuffs then left the room.

The Manager took the tape off her mouth. He escorted her over to his desk and sat her down in one of the plush chairs in front of it. He sat down in his chair and put his feet on the desk. "So, you're the cure yes?" he reassured. Christa looked away from him, "Why should you care?" "Because I want to help people but in my own way. My own custom. Just because others see it as bad doesn't mean it's not doing good at the same time. Just like Erwin I sacrifice things for the sake of the better. If I have the option to save millions by wiping out this town of sick people I'm going to massacre the sick," he told her.

Christa turned around quickly and stared at him, "That's horrible! How could you be so damn ruthless?" she asked. The Manager put his finger over her lips to shush her, "Haven't you heard of the term 'Survival of the Fittest'?" he asked her. "That's what the world is now, bandits versus soldiers. Civilians being caught in the crossfire or joining one of the bandit factions. It's only a matter of time before these factions combine into a larger force to rival The Company, they join with the company, or join with the military to defeat us. All are equal threats in their own defined way," he said.

He grabbed a mug off his desk and took a sip from it. "Ever had pre-war coffee? It's really bitter, I don't recommend it." "How can you order men to die for you so easily?" Christa asks him. He walks over to the large window and looks out it, "Because it's the end of the world if you die girly. If we don't synthesize your blood and mass copy it we're all doomed! The virus will mutate here like it did in Rose. It'll become airborne, then waterborne, then it'll spread with animals. It's going to get dangerous and bloody in the coming future," he took a sip. "And with you the military won't dare assault this place with fear of you getting hit in the crossfire. Like I said before, military versus bandits and civilians caught in the crossfire," he said.

He walked over to his desk and took a final gulp then set the mug on the corner of his desk. "When's the last time you've done your business?" he asked the girl. "Huh? What do you mean?" "I mean when's the last time your shit has came out of your ass or the last time you ate? I'll have Reiner take you to the bathroom down the hall and have him get your favorite food, if we have it." Christa looked down at the tan and brown tiled flooring. "Reiner!" The Manager clapped his hands. Reiner opened the door fast in response, "Yes sir?" "Take Christa down the hall and show her the bathroom. She'll go in alone and do it herself. While she's doing that, get the girl her favorite food," The Manager told him.

Reiner nodded and got Christa out of the chair. He took her out of the office and shut the door. The Manager sat on the desk and looked backwards and out the window, "Poor girl...stupid military and their stupid tests," he pulled papers off his desk and slammed his fist down on it. "Damn fuckheads! Damn Erwin Smith! Ordering the sacrifice of the residential area because one zombie got in, murdering hundreds because of a single threat he was too scared to fight it!" The Manager exclaimed. He bent over and began picking up some of the papers he dropped, mostly useless military documents. He placed them back onto his desk and filed them. He looked at the wall and saw his old Survey Corps jacket. He smiles and looks out the window once again.

Reiner locks stands outside the bathroom door. "Hurry up in there if you want to eat!" Reiner yelled. He heard pants being zipped up. "Hold your horses!" Christa yelled back. She looked around for anything she could make into a weapon. A bar, maybe a chair, anything. She found nothing that she could take. She sighed and walked out the door. Reiner forced the handcuffs back onto her wrists and escorted her back to the office. The Manager welcomed her back in and sat down in his chair. Reiner shut and locked the door; he went to retrieve a food menu.

"So, explain to me how you became The Coordinate," he told her. "The what?" "Coordinate, just a little nickname we came up for you. Easier than saying your entire name." "Well, the Survey Corps was conducting tests and experiments on volunteers to help make a stronger soldier. A steroid drug. My father knew they would pay handsomely for testing, and even more money if the patient died in testing. He offered me up without my consent. Doctor Zoe was very reluctant against not testing without my will but was forced to anyway. Their vial worked, kind of, it turned me into an aberrant zombie that shrieked loud enough to bust eardrums. I killed my doctors and attacked Doctor Jaeger. He injected with me with a vial and cured me. I bit him and he bit me, causing this bite," she unwrapped the bandage on her arm and showed the wound.

"So you escaped after that?" he asked. Christa nodded and wrapped the bandage back. "So since I told you my background, now it's your turn," she told him. He looked up at the white painted ceiling and sighed. "Do I really have to?" he asked. Christa smiled and nodded. The door opened and Reiner brought in a slice of cake on a small plate. He sat in on The Manager's desk and left the room. Christa grabbed the plate and set it on her lap. "Alright. I was basically a co-commander of the Survey Corps but also a recent Military Police informant. I informed Niles of the recent decision made by Erwin and the King on testing for inhumane soldiers."

"Erwin put me in charge of the project with half of the Survey Corps inside that hospital. We took the entire basement and took volunteer test subjects into the labs. The tests were brutal and I couldn't understand how the great and brave commander of the Corps could sacrifice his people for a useless cause. I couldn't stand it and rallied up the Survey Corps inside. Around one hundred soldiers didn't convert and they paid the price, they stayed in the basement. I unlocked some of the doors containing zombies and let them free. A shriek broke out everyone else. We escaped and quickly left before they could come after us. I led people here and we lost several men in the retaking of this fortress but it was worth it in the end."

Christa stabbed her plastic fork into the vanilla cake and inserted the a piece into her mouth. "So you betrayed them and doomed humanity?" she asked. "No, I never expected it to become this bad. This also proves how bad Erwin is at leading. He let these things get out by letting someone he already barely trusted lead a Project this big in size." Christa swallowed her bite, "So what will you do with Ymir and the soldiers?" "We'll most likely test on the soldiers but leave your girlfriend alive for you. If she misbehaves then we'll test on her." "To be honest when I heard about The Company being led by Erwin's co-commander I expected a tougher, more ruthless Erwin. You're actually very snazzy and prideful; only needing to kill when required than when Erwin does it out of the best of humanity."

Ymir fell on the ground. "Damnit! Let us out you bastards!" she yelled. She got herself up and rammed into the door again. Once again it fails and she falls down. "It's useless. We're down here and we're done for," Petra told her. Ymir stood up, "What do you mean? What I've heard about this Levi guy he could slaughter everyone here without breaking a sweat!" "Shut up! Admit that we're dead girl! The Company has its enemy in its hands and the cure. They'll use it as advantage and draw the Survey Corps into a trap and wipe them out or hold them hostage, using them as bait to gain access into Sina," Eld tells her.

Ymir sits down at the door and looks down at her cuffs. They listen into screaming coming from the other rooms. "So do we just wait?" she asked. Gunter nodded and took his cloak off. He set it on top of himself and used it as a blanket.

Reiner stormed over to the camp and handed papers to Bertholdt. "Job, directly from _him_. He wants you to gather a small team and journey to the outskirts of North Maria and get payment from them. We'll send troops out there later to protect them and give them food. You can take a side track and get your car back from behind the school as well," Reiner patted his back, "lead your own this time buddy." Reiner returned to working at the hotel and sucking up to The Manager. Bertholdt went to his tent and opened it, "Annie, Mina, come on I have a job and need a team. Get Thomas and Marco we'll leave Jean here to get our food and dry our clothes," he told them. They did their jobs and met at the van. Marco put his toboggan on and put a pistol in his new holster.

Thomas put his rifle onto his back and got into the back of the van with Marco. They shut the doors and settled in. "Mina, take the bike there and scout for us," Bertholdt commanded. She nodded and got onto the bike. The gate opened and she drove out ahead of her squad mates. Annie put the sniper on her back and got into the passenger seat. Bertholdt put his shotgun on his back and got into the driver seat. He shut the door and turned the keys. The van started and he pulled out of his parking spot. He exited 86 and began driving back to Maria. He could barely see Mina ahead of them. They begin their journey, unwary of the dangers approaching.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun rose and touched the world with its fingertips. The land it touched was brightened by the morning light. Levi had his Survey Corps cloak over him in use as a blanket. Sawney and Bean were tied to a pole nearby to keep zombies away from them. Hanji awoke after hearing vehicles nearing them. She got up and awoke Levi. "What?" Levi looked at her. "I heard vehicles, we need to get moving", she told him. Levi got up and put his cloak on, buttoning it. Hanji retrieved her pets and followed Levi. Levi led her into a destroyed house. They were currently stuck inside Maria with no escape in sight and the tank having their scent.

Mina's bike passed by them. She took sight of them and kept driving to the northern entrance. "She saw us, we need to get moving", Levi told her. Hanji agreed and followed the corporal closely. They were starving and their only weapon being Levi's pistol with two clips for it. They were both tired from walking. They had a plan to return to the hospital and attempt to take the second vehicle out and escape. Levi crouched and coughed, "This isn't good. I'm feeling sick to my stomach." "We need to hurry to the hospital and get out", Hanji said.

"Doesn't really matter, it's a suicide mission to retrieve the vehicle and to escape Maria. The Company moved in over night I guarantee it. They probably own the damned city by now." Hanji sighed, "Well, there's a chance we'll get out and a chance we won't, fifty-fifty." Levi stood up and saw the hospital in the distance. "Let's get moving, that bike was probably a scout."

Bertholdt's van entered Maria and drove slowly through the residential area. "I hate how it looks here", Annie muttered up. Bertholdt focused on the road. Annie looked over at the hospital and saw two people enter the hospital. "Stop!" she yelled. Bertholdt slammed on the brakes, Marco and Thomas hit the wall. "Why'd we stop?" Thomas asked. "Annie what's wrong?" Bertholdt asked. Annie got out of the van and pulled binoculars out of the glove box. She looked at the people enter the hospital.

"Two possible tangos just entered the hospital, permission to advance?" she asked. "No, stay on track with the current mission. We side track once it's done", Bertholdt replied. Annie put the binoculars down and got back into the van. Bertholdt began driving again, Annie staring at the hospital. "So, what's your opinion on The Company?" Bertholdt asked. Annie put the binoculars away and shut the glove box, "The Manager has good choices but they will lead to destruction. If he makes the right decision with The Coordinate then The Company will be adored by the rest of humanity. Of course to reveal he has the cure, he'll have to destroy the remainder of the Survey Corps so they don't expose him."

Levi and Hanji hide in bushes to avoid being sighted by Bertholdt's van. It passed and went out of sight. "Alright, let's make our way to the hospital then?" Hanji asked. "Yeah, once you clean your coat off", Levi told her. Hanji wiped dirt off her white coat, but it stained. Levi led Hanji and her pets to the hospital. The garage door remained open and they could see that the basement was still filled with zombies. "Great, we'll have to sneak through with these dinguses", Levi pointed at Sawney and Bean. Levi walked ahead but Hanji stopped him. "Look, someone's in there", she points at the main doors, where once was open.

"Shit, it isn't The Company. They already looted the main floors dry so these guys are new", Levi pulled out his pistol, "Let's move in." They snuck to the front doors and remained unseen by zombies thanks to Sawney and Bean. Levi charged into the hospital with his pistol in his hands. He aimed at the bandits, "Freeze!" They were behind the main desk and popped up with their hands up. "We're sorry! We didn't mean to we swear!" the girl yelled. The boy elbowed her, "Shut up!" "What? What did you do?" Levi asked. Hanji walked in and waved at the bandits. "Look, he's military. Survey Corps actually. They can help us!" the girl exclaimed.

"Shut her up, she'll attract the creatures. What exactly did you do?" Levi asked, he kept his pistol aimed. "We were members of The Company, we were thieves sent to collect protection money from nearby settlements. We betrayed The Manager and stole from him before leaving. His lap dog, William, spotted us. He yelled for help and soldiers. We escaped, barely, and walked ourselves here", the boy said. Levi lowered his pistol and holstered it, "Come out now." They came out. The boy looked older now and so did the girl. The girl had beautiful red hair and the boy owned blond hair.

"My name is Farlan, Farlan Church", he lowered his hands. "Isabel Magnolia at your service!" she lowered hers. "Alright, we need to get out of here fast. These zombies won't hurt you and they keep us safe. We bunch with them and other zombies ignore us. There's an SUV in the garage waiting for us. We have to sneak through and get in it", Levi told them. "Easy enough with these dimbos acting as cover it should be easy, right?" Isabel said. Farlan put on a tan jacket and zipped it up. "No, there's an abnormal zombie down there, we nicknamed it the tank. It can sense through our cover, that, and it's huge. It's lifted a jeep full of people and thrown it into a school, and it's taken endless amounts of bullets."

"Well, if it's down there then we should just run there", Farlan said. Isabel buttoned her jeans and covered them with her blue shirt. "Best plan we have right now", Levi said. Hanji took point with Sawney and Bean. They formed a small group and ran next to the zombies. They ran down the stairs and looked for the door. They ran to it and saw a soldier eating a corpse inside. "Sir?" Levi asked. It turned around and showed it's dull eyes and skin. It pounced Levi and attempted clawing through his vest. Isabel kicked it and pulled out a knife. She threw it into the creatures head and helped Levi up. The tanks roar was heard from across the basement.

Hanji shoved Sawney and Bean into the back. She got into the back and settled in. Levi ran to the driver seat, Farlan into the passenger. Isabel jumped into the back seat and landed on Hanji. "Drive!" Farlan yelled. The tank charged through the wall and destroyed it. Chunks of cement rained from the ceiling. "Damn thing is going to bring the building down!" Hanji yelled. Levi put it in gear and drove out of the garage. He made a sharp right onto the main road and sped on. Hanji looked back and watched the hospital crumble down to the ground. They heard the tank roar, then suddenly stop. They braced and ducked as they drove passed a guard.

He opened fire on the SUV and shot the back right tire. Levi swerved the vehicle and maintained his driving. The gate keepers stood on the sides of the gate and fired at them. They shot through the windshield and a bullet grazed Levi's cheek. He drove out of Maria and began swerving again. A gate keeper fired from the gate and hit their back left tire. Levi lost control and began spinning out.. They hit a guard rail then got out. "Everyone okay?" Levi asked. "Yeah, sure", Farlan said. "How many damn times have I been in a car accident this week?" Levi asked himself. Hanji got Sawney and Bean out.

"Yeah, no way of fixing this baby", Farlan told them. Levi slammed his hand on the door, "Damnit!" "Don't worry, this SUV had food in it. Not much, but enough to get us to the nearest settlement. This road leads to the military blockade right?" Isabel asked. Hanji nodded. "Then we follow this road north until we see the first side road. It leads to the settlement Farlan and I were supposed to rob", she tells them. "Alright then, let's get moving. We need to get there by sundown", Levi said. They walked to the right side of the road then began walking, hoping to reach the blockade.

Bertholdt pulled the van up next to Mina who sat on her bike. Annie rolled her window down, "The village clear?" "From what I could see they have an estimated five to seven zombie surrounding the town. We can take care of it and charge extra if you want", Mina suggested. "No thank you. Let's pull up to the entrance and kill them. We'll walk in and charge them. We'll most likely spend the night here as well due to the current time and how long it took us to get here", Bertholdt said. Mina sighed, "Your orders are law." They drove about a mile then stopped their vehicles. "Let's move in", Bertholdt said.

Mina got out and pulled out her shotgun. Bertholdt and Annie rushed out and readied their weapons. Marco and Thomas opened the back doors and got out, leaving the doors open. A lookout within the settlement told the civilians of bandits coming for payment. Marco fastened his grip on his machete and sliced a zombies head off. Thomas kicked one and smashed its head in with a sledgehammer. "Two down!" Marco yelled. Mina hit one with the butt of her gun and knocked it down. She placed her boot on its head and stomped on it. Bertholdt hit one with the butt of his gun then shot it in it's mouth.

The gate opened, "Hurry up!" Bertholdt yelled. They ran into the camp and the gate shut behind them. "Thank you for killing them, they were all members of our town who tried helping us", the leader handed them a bag of money. "It includes dollars and coins so...might have to count a good bit", he said. Bertholdt opened the bag and looked through it, "Alright then." He tied it shut and threw it to Marco. He caught it and put it in his jacket. "Mind if we stay here tonight? Our camp is a far ways away", Bertholdt asked. "Yes, and you should take us to your camp! With how you saved us your camp must be safe, take us there", a civilian asked. "Sorry, we don't have enough room for everyone here", Annie added.

The leader pointed to a garage, "We have enough vehicles to take all of us." "And we're full on people so. Too many people and too many rations being handed out so, sorry", Mina said. "Then we'll take tents and camp outside your gates. We'll gather our own food as long as we are protected by you", a woman said. "Look, you're staying here and that's final", Marco exclaimed. "Why? Then we have to pay you the travel cost of coming out here, the protection fee and everything else!" the leader yelled. "We're not taking you alright, we'll leave in morning", Bertholdt said. They shoved their way through a crowd of innocents and to a motel. They opened doors to their own rooms and shut them.

"Alright maggots, in nine days we will be attacking 86, The Company's headquarters. The odds aren't in our favor, but they can be with the right tools. You are currently good enough to attack them so no more endless running and what not. We will be going on expeditions to gather weapons and explosives to turn the tide during battle. We will need snipers, rifles, grenades, gas, mortars, and some melee weapons. The Company must be caught off surprise. Many innocents will die here if we succeed, but we will all die if we don't", Erwin said.

"Mike will lead one team, Moblit will lead one and Nanaba will lead another. You'll all be split into different jobs. I'll be here with Hannes working on radio commands. Understand?" he asked. Everyone saluted and said in unison, 'Yes sir!" Erwin nodded, "Move over to Mike and he'll split you up." Erwin walked into the command center with Hannes to work with the radio. The group of scared recruits approached the tall soldier, "Alright, these will be the teams."

"Team A will be led by Nanaba and will be collecting the snipers, carbines and melee weapons. Team A will consist of Braus, Springer, Jones, and Bryant", he motioned his hand over the four. They moved over to Nanaba who buttoned her cloak. "Team B will be led by Moblit and will be collecting the explosives, the mortars and the fuel. It will consist of Arlert, Archer, Williams and James", he motioned his hand over the middle of the crowd. They swallowed and walked over to Moblit. "Team C will be led by me and will be searching for Corporal Levi and his squad. Our job will be the most dangerous as we are going in blind. Team C will consist of Jaeger, Ackerman, Tius and Zeramuski", he motioned his hand over the remaining recruits.

"The rest of the recruits not called up will be staying here to protect the camp. You're job is the most important", Mike said. The other recruits returned to their normal jobs of defending and gathering food. Sasha and Connie glared at each other as Nanaba gave out orders and jobs. "I'll admit that I'm a bit nervous about this as I've never fully led a team but we'll get the job done", Moblit said. Team B stared at each other. "This team has the deadliest job so I put the best on this team. We'll be in the front lines with blindfolds on", Mike joked. The team didn't laugh , not even a little. Mike cleared his throat, "Once morning hits we'll be heading to search Maria hospital as that was their job. If not there we'll be moving outside Maria and searching the outside. Is that clear?" Mike asked. They all saluted.

Petra coughed into her cupped hand, "Are they even going to check on us?" "I don't know if they remember we're here", Eld said. Ymir searched cabinets and drawers for paper clips she could use as a lock pick. Gunter looked over at her, "Ain't going to find anything but dust and bugs", he said. Ymir shut the drawer and looked at the soldiers all cuddled up to provide each other warmth. "You aren't going to try?" Ymir asked. "You don't know The Manager, what he's like, how ruthless he's become", Petra said. "Be lucky if he hasn't raped your girl yet", Gunter chuckled. Ymir walked over and punched him in the mouth. Eld stood up and shoved her back, "He's being honest. Be lucky he hasn't raped any of us. Hell, he's desperate!" "Don't talk that way about her, you hear me", she told Gunter. "I'm sorry", he rubbed his mouth.

"I hope you know I won't try anything sexual on you", The Manager told Christa. Christa had earned his trust completely and now had no cuffs on and walked around his office freely. Reiner remained on guard outside and the door remained locked. "Good", she said. She looked at some of the paintings attached to his wall. "Can you, I don't know", The Manager looked at her, "send Ymir and the soldiers up here to eat?" she asked. The Manager took a drink out of his coffee mug, "I'll order your girl up here but the soldiers must remain. They are too strong when bunched together and could escape even with their cuffs on. We're talking about Levi's squad here", he said.

"Reiner!" he yelled. Reiner quickly opened the door, he now wore all black. "Yes sir?" Reiner questioned. "Get the tan girl up here so Christa can talk to someone not as boring", he joked. "Right away sir", Reiner shut the door and locked it. Christa looked at The Manager, "He's like a dog. Strong, loyal, and follows orders without complaint", she says. "Yes, except he follows them to suck up to me. His colleagues have informed me of his plan to stay safe from my fury. He won't be", he took another drink. William opened the door and walked in, "Boss, I got the planning board." He shut the door and walked over to The Manager and placed a drawing board on his desk. Christa walked over to look at them.

"Markers, pictures, all right", The Manager said. "Alright, Christa this is our drawing board for attacking the Survey Corps. The left side is for attacking and the left will have plans if they attack us", William said. Christa sat down and observed the plan. "We set up explosives around the outside to act as mines. If they make it through we set up snipers on the top of the hotel to pick them off. We'll have snipers in every window sniping. Machine gunners will set up on sandbags scattered around the camp. Civilians will be rounded inside the hotel", The Manager circled places and placed pictures in certain places.

"If we attack then we unveil the juggernaut suit looted from Maria High. He'll be in front leading the pack. We'll use explosives to blow down whatever defense they have set up. Machine guns will be attached to our vehicles and will move in on the front lines. Snipers will sit in trees and outside the camp picking off zombies that are attracted by the noise. Foot soldiers will be following the juggernaut through the camp. I'll personally take Erwin's life as well as any other Survey Corps soldier inside", The Manager said. William drew circles around certain places and placed pictures of the blockade. "Their walls seem like metal and their gate is damaged. We'll send vehicles through the weakened gate and blow up the metal walls", William said.

"Alright, once Fubar and his team return from their job we'll be sending men to gather any required assets we don't already have", The Manager said. William saluted and left the office. "If you make it through the Survey Corps, what will you do then?" Christa asked. The Manager took the last drink from his mug, "We'll have to make a plan to enter Rose and get to Sina to show you to President Fritz and save the world!" Christa looked at the door as Ymir was shoved through, her handcuffs still on. Christa jumped out of her chair and hugged Ymir. Ymir looked down at the blonde, "It's good to see you too." "Imagine I'm not here", The Manager said, observing the planning board. Christa stood on her toes and put her mouth to Ymir's ear, "Listen to me carefully."

"He's planning to attack the military blockade in ten days. If the Survey Corps appear before then he'll defend here. He'll use heavy artillery and explosives to win. Tell the soldiers and keep trying for escape", she whispered. Ymir nodded then back her head away, "You too darling." The Manager stared at the couple hug and kiss, knowing Christa exposed the plan. "Reiner, get her out in five minutes", he said. Reiner banged on the door as his way of saying okay. Ymir sat down next to Christa in the chairs. The Manager quickly withdrew the planning board and sat down in his chair. "I'm sorry for mistreating you down there, as well as the soldiers", he said. "You aren't sorry for jack shit!" Ymir yelled. "Ymir!" Christa yelled.

The Manager rolled back in his chair, "How scary. A lesbian throwing insults at the most powerful man in Maria. Want me to kill you first?" he asked. "Try me old man." Ymir stood up and stared at The Manager. Tensions begin rising within the office and Reiner prepares outside.


	14. Chapter 14

Bertholdt looked out his room window and watched the sun retreat behind the trees and let the moon shine its dim light on the world. "Bertholdt, are you feeling okay?" Annie asked. Annie's hoodie rested on the end of the second bed, along with her jeans, tan boots and Bertholdt's blue shirt. "No, not at all. Obviously these people are struggling to survive as it is but we have to leave them here to die", he said. Annie got off the bed and walked up to Bertholdt and hugged him from behind. "It's okay, I know you made the right decision", she said. "Wake up! Wake up! Soldiers are entering the camp! Everyone rise and at attention!" the lookout said. Bertholdt ducked under his window and watched the soldiers enter.

In walked Corporal Levi, followed by Hanji, Isabel and Farlan. "They won't bite, they're friendly", Hanji talked about Sawney and Bean. The civilians walked out of their rooms groggily and watched the soldiers. The lookout shut the gate and saluted, obviously a past soldier. "You guys want to come out?" the leader looked at The Company's rooms. "Shit, we have no choice", Bertholdt said. Marco walked out in a hurry, putting his jacket on. Mina and Thomas ran out of their room and entered the group. Levi would surely recognize Bertholdt and Annie and call them out.

"Just a minute!" Bertholdt yelled. He shut the blinds on the window and put his shirt on. "I was just getting ready to get naked and cover up", Annie complained. "Get naked later, this is bad. That's Corporal Levi, the one we stole The Coordinate from", Bertholdt rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Annie took no time putting on a shirt but put her hoodie on, "Well, what do we do?" she asked. Bertholdt began buttoning his shirt, "We hope for the best. I'll tell them you're still getting ready." Bertholdt walked out the door and joined the crowd. Annie put her jeans on and didn't button them. Slipping on her boots and putting the strings inside she ran out and joined the crowd.

Levi looked up and immediately recognized the tall teenager. He and Bertholdt locked eyes as the crowd talked endlessly to Hanji about her pets. "Alright people, let's get them a room then go back to bed!" the mayor said. The Company members returned to their rooms and began getting ready for bed. Annie took off her bra and panties this time and got under the blankets. Bertholdt stared at the window with his clothes still on. "What are you doing? Hop in bed with me already", Annie said. Bertholdt pulled a pistol out of his belt and loaded it, "I have to do something." Annie watched Bertholdt leave the room and blow out the light on the rooms candle.

The moon rose to be in the center of the sky. The town had gone to sleep and slight snores could be heard from several rooms. Sawney and Bean were tied to the gate as the people still had no trust for them. A door shut above him on the second floor. Footsteps led to the stairs leading down. Bertholdt ran and hid under the stairs. He saw military boots walk down and hit the dirt. The face was hidden in the dark but the figure walked to Bertholdt's room. It looked in the window and withdrew its pistol. Bertholdt held his pistol against its head, "What are you doing looking at my girl?" The figure dropped his weapon and raised his hands into the air. "You're military, name and rank", Bertholdt asked.

Levi turned around and showed his face, "Corporal Levi within the Survey Corps", he told him. "What were you planning to do here?" "I knew you and your group were members of The Company. Your blond haired gorilla took the cure from us and gave her over along with my squad." "You think I want the cure in his hands?" "What do you mean, you work for the damn man", Levi said. "I hate the way he leads. People follow for safety and protection and out of fear he'll hurt them because they don't listen. The Manager is a bad man and with the cure and a possible destruction for the Corps, he'll become the damn president after revealing Christa!" Bertholdt exclaimed. Annie opened the door and used the blanket to cover her breasts.

"What's going on? I'm trying to sleep", Annie wiped her eyes. She looked at Bertholdt holding a soldier hostage. "I'm sorry to intrude", she shut the door. "Look, we're leaving once the sun comes up so we'll let each other be until then, okay?" Bertholdt offered. "Tch, why should I listen to a mere bandit?" Levi asked. "We don't want to be here, but we'll be leaving in morning unless the townies ask for our help. If you're heading to the blockade continue going right and another settlement is on the left a mile or two before the blockade", Bertholdt informed. "Why are you telling me all this?" Levi asked. "Because I want The Manager to die a painful death", Bertholdt said. "Fine, we'll be leaving with you then." Bertholdt put his pistol away and walked back into his room, Levi picked up his pistol and walked back to his room.

"Did you do it?" Hanji asked. Levi took off his jacket and wiped his face, "No, damn guy spotted me in the act. He told me of another camp a mile away from the blockade and how he'll help us...kind of", Levi said. "Help us? The Company? You sure this guy works for The Manager?" Hanji asked. Levi sat on the only bed in the room next to Hanji. "I just want Petra to be okay", Levi muttered. "What was that?" "What?"

"Love interest for our beautiful hero! Corporal Levi portrays the knight in shining armor, overcoming all danger and saving his lovely princess from danger!" Hanji exclaimed. Isabel and Farlan listened in from the room beside. "Shut it shitty glasses, what room do you have to talk about things like this?" Levi asked. "I've seen some handsome men within the time I've worked with Project Phoenix, but only a few. Levi took his jacket off and set in a his drawers, "I bet you have."

The sun rose again and the lookout rang a bell from the gate. "Wake up everyone! Wake up!" he yelled. Bertholdt sat up and stretched his arms out while letting out a loud yawn. Bertholdt looked out the window and saw Levi exercising outside. "Soldiers", he sighed. Bertholdt got out of bed quietly to not disturb Annie. Annie turned over and took over the entirety of the bed while remaining asleep. Bertholdt began putting on his clothes from yesterday.

Marco put his toboggan on and rolled his sleeves down, "You guys ready?" Thomas yawned, "Yeah, yeah." Mina put the beads in her hair to finalize her pigtails, "I am, this town sucks." Marco held the door open and let them out then followed. Some towns people walked out of their rooms and began getting to work. The lookout switched roles with another lookout. "Damnit all!" the leader said. "Can you offer some help?" he asked Marco. Levi stopped exercising and watched the situation. Thomas and Mina followed Marco as the leader took them into the garage. "We need a car battery to help these soldiers out. Before you leave can you look for one outside our walls?" he asked. Marco scratched his head, "Depends on how our leader says."

Bertholdt put his hands on Marco's shoulders, "We will, call it a parting gift." "Thank you very much! These soldiers are needed to kill The Company off for good!" the leader said. Bertholdt chuckled, "Wish we were strong enough to help them." Levi slapped Bertholdt's back, "You will help us. Hell, it's our car battery your risking your life for." "Good!" the leader exclaimed.

Bertholdt returned to his room and heard Levi's door shut as well. "Annie?" Bertholdt asked. She came out of the bathroom and rubbed a towel through her hair to dry it, "These showers suck." "Dry quicker, we're making a quick detour." Bertholdt began putting his clothes into his backpack. "Why? What's going on?" "Leader asked Marco to find him a car battery so the soldiers don't have to walk and I accepted because we don't need soldiers following us. Levi said he would help us and now soldiers are helping us." Annie threw the towel into the bathroom and reached for her hoodie, "Well, what do we do now?"

"We have to help them. Levi could beat us down single handily, imagine a group of four with him." Annie put her hoodie on and straightened the strings, "Alright then." Bertholdt zipped his pack and threw it over his shoulder and put his pistol in his belt. He walked out the door and bumped into Hanji, knocking her glasses off. They hit the dirt were unscratched. "Sorry", Bertholdt picked her glasses up and handed them to her. Hanji took the glasses and put them on, "Thanks for the help. A member of The Company isn't all that bad." She pranced off to the gate to retrieve Sawney and Bean. Annie walked out with her backpack on and full of her equipment, "Ready to go."

"So we're heading to our deaths here?" Farlan said. Isabel hummed a tune while packing her things. "No, but if that tall guy starts fighting us there's no guarantee we can hold him off. He looks tough enough to take down this entire town", Levi said. "Then why are we going with them?" Isabel asked. "Because they're helping us find a car battery so we don't have to walk." Isabel zipped her backpack and put it on. "Let's go!" Isabel pointed at the door. Levi led them out of their room and shut the door. Levi met with Hanji and his group walked to the gate. Bertholdt backed the van up to the gate to allow the soldiers in easily. Marco and Thomas waited to get in last. Hanji left Sawney and Bean at the gate to keep them safe.

Levi sat next to Hanji and Isabel sat next to Farlan. Marco and Thomas sat across from each other and shut the doors. Mina got on her bike and put her helmet on. Annie got into the passenger seat and shut the door. "Here, take these", the leader handed firecrackers to Bertholdt. "Use them as a distraction, those idiots will go towards it because it's a loud noise." Bertholdt put them in his pocket, "Thank you." Bertholdt hopped into the driver seat and shut his door. Mina started her bike and began driving back to Maria. Bertholdt followed her closely. The leader leaned out the gate and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Good journey strugglers!"

"Okay, see those vans?" Moblit asked. Team B hid themselves in rose bushes next to the road. "Yes sir, what do we do?" James said. "I plan to use some kind of decoy. A van will stop from hitting a zombie to prevent damage. We'll lure a zombie into the road to block one of the vans. Both will stop to prevent damage and we ambush. Arlert, Archer and I will get into one van. Williams and Jones will get into the other. These vans contain the explosives required to advance in our plan so let's hurry!" Moblit said. Armin and Archer worked on fetching a zombie and luring it into the road. Williams and James waited on the other side of the road with weapons ready. Each soldier carried a pistol with two clips ready. Moblit lured the zombie into the road and ran to hide with Armin.

The van slammed on the brakes and still hit the zombie. The other van kept going and had no intention of stopping. "Come on!" Moblit ordered. Archer hit the drivers window with his pistol and broke it. "Get on the ground!" his deep voice echoed. The driver and the passenger got out and held their hands up. Moblit and Armin opened the back doors and forced the people out. "Archer drive! James get back here with us! Williams, passenger!" Moblit ordered. They got in their positions and Archer began driving after the other van. "James, check the load", Moblit said. Armin shut the doors and James investigated the equipment. "Mortars are in check. The other van has the grenades in it."

"Van is in sight!" they heard Archer yell. The van sped up and Archer rammed into the enemy van. Armin tripped and hit the wall of the van. The back doors opened from the collision. Armin peaked out the back doors and at the other van. A machine gun was set up in the back and it opened fire on their van. Bullets came inches away from Armin. He hid back in and tried shutting the doors but they broke off. "Archer, don't let them get a good shot!" Williams yelled. Archer rammed into the van again. "Jump!" they heard a voice. Footsteps were heard on top of their van.

A woman in a white shirt jumped down into the back and punched James. He hit the wall and collapsed to the ground. Bullets hit the side of the van again and tried piercing the metal. Armin ducked a punch and Moblit hit her in the stomach. She coughed and held her stomach but kicked Moblit during the confusion. Her foot hit Moblit's stomach. She then pinned him down and wrapped her hands around his throat, strangling the soldier. Moblit kicked and struggled for air. Armin began panicking and had to make a judgment call. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his pistol. He quickly loaded it and quickly fired at the woman.

She fell over on top of Moblit. Moblit took a deep breath and shoved her off. He looked up at Armin holding the gun at her, his face looking full of regret. "Armin, it's okay. Put the gun away", Moblit comforted him. Tears began streaming from his eyes and he dropped to his knees. The machine gun stopped firing at hearing the pistol echo in the van. Everyone wondered at who shot and why they fired the gun.


	15. Chapter 15

Archer turned the wheel and rammed into the other van. The driver lost control and went sideways. The van rolled several times before stopping in the dirt beside the road. The bandits in the back flew out as well as the machine gun. Archer drove up to the van and stopped. Moblit, Williams and Archer got out to gather the equipment. They pulled out their pistols and checked the bandits. Williams grabbed the machine gun and drug it to the van and put it in with Armin.

Archer tied the bandits hands together and left them there. Moblit searched the back and found stacks of crates, "Grenades are checked off the list!" he yelled. Archer helped him carry the crates of grenades into the back of their van. Williams got in the back with Armin and the newly awoken James. Moblit drove and Archer sat passenger. He began driving back towards the blockade.

"I...I murdered someone," Armin muttered. He sat in a ball in the corner of the van. James rubbed his head where it hit the wall, "No, you didn't. It was self defense, one hundred percent! You also saved Moblit in the process, and I know he thanks you for that," he said. "Yeah, I'd sure as hell be thankful for who ever saves my life," added Williams. "But, it's the apocalypse. The human race is getting killed left and right by those monsters! We should be helping each other, not killing each other off!" Armin yelled. James pat his back as comfort, "Armin, things are getting drastic in this world now. People turn desperate and kill their friends for the best chance of living. This is the new world and you have to adapt."

Hannes opened the gate and the van drove through. He shut it and locked it tight. Moblit and Archer get out and greet the commander. They watch Team B exit the blockade in a jeep. "Where's Team C?" Moblit asked. "Left last night while everyone was resting, they went to search around the gates and move forward," Erwin replies. Armin opens the back door and leaves, James and Williams behind.

Erwin looks in the back and spots everything. "Ahhh, the mortars and grenades are confirmed. I see a machine gun as well, nice work. We'll find someway to use this," he compliments. "Alright, two of you carry these to the command center then everyone can go rest. Training will resume with you tomorrow, as eight days remain until we can attack!" Erwin exclaims. Team B salutes in unison.

The jeep's engine stopped as Mike pulled up to the gate. They got out and stretched after sitting so long. "Alright, check around the gate and we'll go from there. A small settlement is a little northwards so we'll stop there next," Mike says. They approach the gate and notice it's open. "Why would they leave it open?" Eren asked. "Stupid idea, that or the keepers were killed," Mikasa suggests. They move into the city and see several bodies surrounding the gate. "You were right," Mike said. He crouched next to one body and took a deep inhale through his nose.

He exhaled heavily and got up. "Fresh corpses, they were maybe killed an hour or two ago. These are also members of The Company, so only the military would mess with them. They're somewhere in the city," Mike tells them.

Bertholdt pulls into the front parking lot of the school. "My car was left behind after this place went to shit. We should be able to scavenge a few car batteries if bandits haven't looted the place dry," Bertholdt says. They get out and shut the doors. Levi approaches the front doors and pulls, they don't budge. "What's wrong?" Marco asks. "Locked, people probably camped in here," Farlan suggests. "If they block off certain sections and kill all zombies inside this place isn't half bad," Annie says.

Mina pulls up and stops her bike behind the van. She takes off her helmet and catches up with the group, "Group of militants just entered the city. A group of five equipped with carbines. They're probably looking for him," she points at Levi. "Definitely, we'll be going now," Hanji tells them. She starts walking towards the Northern Gate but stops when a gun is pointed at her. "Your corporal agreed to helping us with your help, so no leaving until the batteries delivered," Thomas says. She turns around and rejoins the group.

"My God," Eren whispers. They look at the once proud hospital and see its current ruins. "Dad was...he was in..." Eren dropped to his knees. "Your father was Grisha, right?" Mike asks. Tears stream from Eren's eyes while he stares at the building. "Yes, he was _our _father," Mikasa tells him. "Once we got word of the virus getting out is when we lost contact with him. A slight chance he made it out but no idea where he could be," he says. Eren stands up and looks up at Mike, "Are you telling me dad is dead?" "I said a slight chance."

Eren reels his fist back to punch. Mylius Zeramuski grabs his fist and holds him back. "Stop!" Nac Tius yells. They hear a gunshot roar from the school and the movement of birds flying away. "Come on!" Mike orders. He leads them towards the school. The ruins of the hospital shake, and a giant arm comes out of it. Followed by a silent roar, the tank emerges from the ruins covered in blood. He sees the group running and roars quietly again. Two zombies come to his aid and spot the group. They begin stalking them.

Bertholdt kicks through the glass on the door and crawls through the opening. He unlocks the door and lets the group in. They charge in and take cover when dozens of bandits are sitting in the cafeteria having a meeting. "The Company is strong, but we can be stronger! Taking over Maria is our first step, then Rose!" the leader was stopped. "But Rose is a death trap. The virus is deadly there, like entering Chernobyl. It's airborne there and somehow rips clothes to expose your skin. It's impossible to make it through!" a bandit says.

They sneak passed the bandits and run down the hallway to the science section. "Thomas and Mina, take the Corporal and search these rooms. Everyone else on me, we're going out back," Bertholdt orders. They agree and split, doing their jobs. Bertholdt runs into the gym with his gun ready. The body of a zombie lies in the middle, it's mouth open and brains blown out. They run to the back door and see it still open from when the tank charged into it. They ran outside and see the parking lot empty of zombies but still full with cars.

They hear yelling from within the school which is followed by gunshots. "Were we found?" Isabel asks. "Doesn't matter. Marco, Annie, stay here and guard the door. If people start coming tell us. Everyone else, we need to find my car and takes it battery," Bertholdt ordered. They did as they were told and began searching for the white sedan.

Mike shoved one of the tables over and ducked behind it. Bullets hit it and it worked as a shield. Team C followed his example and did the same. "What do we do? We're outnumbered!" Nac yells. Mikasa blind fires from behind her table and hits one. "We have to wait for Eren and Mylius to route to the back parking lot and come in through the gym. With them boxed in they're dead!" Mike yells back. They take chances at blind firing every now and then to prevent them from moving in.

Eren and Mylius load their carbines and see men in the back parking lot. They duck behind a car and watch the bandits. "Does that one have a car battery?" Mylius asks. "Yeah, looks like it. Two of them are guarding the door as if to prevent people from coming out. I'm going to talk to them," Eren says. He attaches his carbine to his vest and stands up. "Hey!" he yells. Mylius stays hidden with his carbine ready. Farlan turns around and points his pistol. Eren waves his hands in the air, "Don't shoot! I'm friendly!" he yells.

"Is that you, Marco?" he asks. Eren approaches the group and looks up to Marco. "Long time no see, huh?" Marco says. "You're rolling with a weird crew: two thieves, bandits, a doctor..." he stops. "Are you Doctor Zoe?" Hanji turns around and looks at the boy, "I am, you are?" she extends her hand. He shakes it, "Jaeger, Eren Jaeger." She stops shaking it and looks at him again. He sees him in the Survey Corps uniform and remembers Grisha. "You knew my father right? Do you know where he is?" She lets go of his hand and her eyes widen.

"You're in the Survey Corps?" she tries changing the subject. "Yeah, I joined it so I could help humanity. Thanks to my current mission we're here looking for you, Corporal Levi and his squad. While I was here I was going to investigate the hospital but saw it in ruins. I was wondering if you saw my dad make it out?" "Well, I thought I saw him and a few head North to the blockade. If they weren't there then he went to Rose, probably making it through before the virus mutated there. He's probably in Sina right now working with the President on a cure."

She looked at Bertholdt, then Marco, then Annie. They all shared faces of hate as they knew she was lying to keep the boy happy. "Where's the Corporal?" he asks. Mylius puts his carbine on his vest and walks out of cover to join Eren. "He's inside with two of my men. Marco and Annie will guide you two in. Isabel and Farlan, take watch over the door," Bertholdt says. Marco and Annie walk inside with Eren and Mylius following. "So Marco, you should come back to the blockade with us. It's going to be safe there for a few days," Eren says.

"I don't know, I like it with my new group," he replies. Marco knows he is a member of The Company and is Eren's enemy. "Before we go find the Corporal, I'd like help with my squad. They're held down in the cafeteria and I'm supposed to box them in. With your help we can take down these bandits easily," Eren says. "I don't know..." Marco trails off again. "We will!" Annie said.

They ran into the cafeteria and snuck in. Mike saw them and told the team. The bandits saw them staring and some turned around and readied to fire. "Duck!" Mylius yelled. Eren and Mylius hit the deck. Annie saw the bandits aim and froze. She made a quick judgment call and ran behind Marco. "What are yo-" he was cut off when a bullet went through his chest. Several bullets made their way through the teenagers body. "How...could...y-you..." he collapsed face first. Annie ducked next to Eren and stared at Marco's corpse. Eren stared at it as well, both knowing they just lost a friend.

Mylius peeked over his flipped table and took fire. Mike and Nac did the same and together they took out some of the bandits. Eren, Mikasa and Annie took arms and took out the rest. The pile of bandit bodies covered the middle of the cafeteria. "I'll take you to the Corporal," Annie said. Eren signaled Mikasa to follow and he ran after Annie. Mike, Nac and Mylius worked on looting ammo and weapons off of the bandits before following. Annie ran fast and tried to clear her mind of using her friend as a meat shield. Using someone to stay alive, knowing he had a better life ahead of him.

Annie ran into a math room and saw the Corporal inside. Thomas and Mina looted some of the desks. They looked at the blondes face and saw it stained with tears. "What's wrong?" Mina asked her friend. Eren and Mikasa ran into the room and found the Corporal. "Corporal! Where's your squad?" Eren asked. Mike ran into the room with Mylius and Nac behind him. "The Manager has them imprisoned, as well as the woman with the cure," he tells them. A roar is heard outside, but is very muffled. "The tank?" Levi asks. "The what?" Thomas asks. One of the windows within the room got dark and shaded.

A red tongue broke through the window and wrapped around Thomas' neck. It got tight and pulled him out the window. Mikasa grabbed onto his leg and pulled back. "Help!" she yelled. Mike and Mina ran and pulled. But it was too strong, Thomas flew out the window and smacked against the ground. As they could do nothing, they watched him get pulled up a wall and hung. They saw a zombie retrieve its tongue and let out a silent roar. It threw its tongue back into the room. Levi kicked it and caused it to repel. "Lets go!" Levi ordered. They ran out of the room and down the hallway to the back parking lot.

Zombies began filling the school hallways once more. "Gym! Now!" Mike yelled. They burst through the doors and saw Bertholdt helping Isabel and Farlan gun down zombies. Hanji stood there for morale support. They shoved their way through the horde and made it to the door. They ran through and tried shutting the door. It just opened right back up and the zombies poured right out. "We gotta get out front!" Bertholdt yelled. Hanji carried a car battery as she ran.

They make it to the front parking lot and see several cars speeding out of the city. They witness a gigantic convoy heading through the northern gate. "Is The Manager already making his move?" Bertholdt asked himself. "What?" Nac asked. "Nothing, get back on your vehicles we have to get out of here. Soldiers go north and we go sou-" Bertholdt was cut off by the an intercom turning on. It rang throughout the city and a muffled voice came through. "Hello! Anyone still within this city is now considered hostile. Friendlies wear their icon to show themselves. Anyone not wearing that icon should be killed on sight!" it said.

Several helicopters flew overhead and dropped big, metal crates into the city. "Those crates are filled with zombies, normal and aberrant just to make it more fun!" it continued. They looked at the northern gate and saw men dropping it. A new gate that looks hard as steel and unbreakable. They can barely see the southern gate having the same redesign. "Maria is now owned by The Company and will be cleared of hostiles. These creatures have something in them so they act like your pets men. Hunt them down!"

"Did The Manager just lock us in here?" Annie asked. The helicopters flew off north and appeared to be following the convoy. "I think he did, but why?" Mina asks. "Because he's an asshole! He's hunting us down by locking us in. If anything, that was his army heading towards the blockade. They wouldn't have blocked off the city for any other reason then not coming back for awhile," Levi says.

"So we're stuck here?" Mylius asks. Mike nods and sits down on the concrete. "We can't survive here for long! Food is all scavenged here and none of us brought any!" Nac freaked out. "Shut up! Even though the odds are against us we have to make it out of here. Innocents are on the line here just so The Company can become famous and gain money and power," Levi says.

"What are you doing?" Ymir asked. William shoved them out of the hotel as well as Levi's squad. "Execution awaits once the soldiers come back. Figure we'd get you fresh air before you die," he said. He shut down the electric fence and let them roam around the main camp. Very few soldiers still stood at 86 to guard, but enough to keep the place in check. "Jean!" Ymir yelled. She was followed by Levi's squad as she came near him. "Untie our bonds real quick," she pleaded. He opened them and threw them over the wall and outside. "What happened to you guys? Where's Christa? What's the Survey Corps doing here?" he asked. "Manager held us prisoner and we're being executed once they come back, I need to find my darling queen and this is Corporal Levi's squad who was held prisoner with me," she answered.

"We need to find out where Christa is then escape. We have to stop The Company." "Why?" he asked. "A little obvious shit face, they're moving to the military blockade and preparing to attack it!" Eld exclaims. "We have to stop them before it's too late," Petra tells them.


End file.
